Passion et possession
by laura3120
Summary: Bella n'est jamais arrivée à Forks. A la place, une famille plus étrange qui bouleversera tout autant le quotidien d'Edward. Narrateur du chapitre en haut de page.Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

**(Edward)**

Carlisle m'avait offert ce piano de nombreuses années auparavant: de tous ceux sur lesquels j'avais eu la possibilité de jouer, il était mon préféré.

Je l'avais installé contre la fenêtre de ma chambre pour guetter comme à mon habitude, le lever du soleil qui indiquait le début de notre comédie humaine.

Depuis de nombreuses années à présent, je parvenais à oublier que le sang humain m'attirait et pouvait sans souci me promener parmi eux. Mais plus que leurs odeurs, c'était leurs pensées qui me dérangeaient. Bien qu'un éclair de génie perçât parfois dans le flot de leurs idées embrouillées, la majorité du temps, elles étaient d'une banalité et d'une superficialité étonnantes.

J'avais eu 17 ans tout comme eux mais le souvenir que j'en gardais était si flou que je ne parvenais à savoir si mes pensées d'alors était aussi étrangement détachées des choses importantes de ce monde. Ce don, cadeau du ciel pour beaucoup, me pesait souvent comme un fardeau; même si toujours je devinais ce que l'on cherchait à me cacher.

J'entendis Alice s'approcher bien avant qu'elle ne pose sa tête sur l'encadrement de la porte, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Esmée et elle avaient pris l'habitude, lorsque ma musique était trop mélancolique ou qu'elles avaient juste besoin d'entendre une douce mélodie, de venir ainsi s'appuyer à l'entrée de ma chambre. Sans en franchir le seuil, comme pour préserver une intimité que personne n'avait.

-" Edward."

Je finis mon morceau et relevait la tête vers elle:

-"J'arrive."

Elle me sourit et repartit dans le couloir, ses pensées me disaient qu'elle continuait de s'inquiéter de ma musique trop mélancolique.

Je les rejoignit dans la voiture et le rire tonitruant d'Emmett à sa propre plaisanterie me détendit.

La journée allait se dérouler normalement, tout allait bien se passer.

Je ralentis l'allure de la voiture une fois arrivé en ville mais nous arrivâmes quand même en avance.

_Les Cullen sont dans la place. Qu'est ce qu'il est beau!. J'adore son haut. Sans l'autre musclé, je lui ferais bien son affaire. _

Ce que les mortels sont puérils. Pourquoi attirons encore les regards et les remarques ?

J'abandonnais les deux couples, las des pensées bien trop intimes d'Emmett et Rosalie et me dirigeais vers ma première salle de cours.

Mlle Bennett, notre professeur de littérature, attirait les commentaires déplacés de mes camarades de classe et entretenait une liaison avec Aaron Marks, un des sportifs stars de Forks.

Quand elle entra dans la salle, elle avait en tête un nouvel élève dont le nom lui échappait.

_Chuck...Chad...Rrrr. C'est quoi son putain de prénom?_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : elle déposa ses affaires sur son bureau en continuant de grommeler intérieurement.

La classe se remplit rapidement et le cours débuta: bonne professeur, elle s'était obligé à abandonner les œuvres de Shakespeare pour des poèmes dont les auteurs m'échappaient.

Au moment ou je commençais de somnoler en mêlant le cours aux pensées de mes camarades, on frappa à la porte et Karen, notre conseillère d'éducation, précéda un grand brun.

-"Excusez moi, Phyllis, c'est votre nouvel élève, Charly Miles."

-"Ah oui, bien sûr, allez vous asseoir."

-"Désolé pour le retard, j'ai du accompagner en cours sa sœur jumelle et son frère aîné."

Charly s'était assis à la table à côté de la mienne et un sourire insolent coincé sur les lèvres, il détaillait chaque élève.

_Il faudrait vraiment que Chloé apprenne à s'enlaidir un peu plus._

Des pensées toutes aussi inintéressantes que celles des autres mais en tout cas, il déclenchait remarques et attentions.

_Ouah!!. Il est presque aussi beau qu'Edward!. Il est encore plus beau qu'Edward!.Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bellâtre!?. Putin avec lui et Cullen dans la classe, j'suis pas prêt d'être dépucelé!._

La matinée allait être longue : j'avais oublié pourquoi le changement attirait tant l'attention des humains. Pour ma part, Charly se fondait déjà dans la masse, peut être un peu plus grand et plus beau que la moyenne. Rien d'intéressant.

Mlle Bennett reprit le cours de sa remarque et moi le fil de mes pensées.

Je devais parler à Carlisle, j'en avais assez de vivre parmi les humains. J'avais envie de vivre d'autres aventures, peut être cela me tirerait il un peu de la mélancolie que je ressentais depuis quelques temps.

Cette mélancolie m'étonnait d'autant plus que ma vie était plutôt belle ces derniers temps. Sans me plaire vraiment, j'appréciais le calme de Forks, les habitudes qu'on ne peut observer que dans les petites villes.

Ma famille, bien portante et heureuse, ne m'apportait que du bonheur. Depuis longtemps maintenant, je considérais Carlisle comme mon père et Esmée comme ma mère. Pour ce qui était d'Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett, ils étaient mes amis les plus précieux et l'amour qu'ils partageaient me touchait également.

Pourtant, je continuais de sentir en moi comme un vide.

A la fin de la matinée, Alice m'attendait à la sortie de ma salle:

-"Je sentais que tu avais besoin que je vienne te chercher."

Je lui souris mais sentit bien que même cela ne la convainquit pas. Je me mis à marcher vers la cafétéria et elle me suivit, la mine soucieuse:

-"J'aimerais bien pouvoir lire dans tes pensées."

-"Tout va bien, Alice."

-"Menteur."

Elle me sourit et je le lui rendis, sa bonne humeur continuelle était communicative.

Je saisis quelques exemples de nourriture humaine que je plaçais sur mon plateau et rejoignis la table qu'occupait déjà Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. Ce dernier paraissait gêné, comme si une odeur pestilentielle régnait dans la cafétéria. Il me sourit quand je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

-"Tu peux me dire pourquoi ils sont aussi fébriles, ça devient insupportable."

Je n'avais même pas besoin de plonger dans les pensées d'un autre élève pour savoir, cela résonnait dans ma tête comme un bourdonnement.

-"Les nouveaux élèves."

Rosalie se tourna vers nous:

-"Ah oui, l'aîné est dans notre classe."

-"C'est vrai, comment il est?"

Il n'y avait bien qu'Alice pour s'occuper de l'arrivée de nouveaux humains dans notre entourage proche. Pour participer à sa bonne humeur, je lui dis d'un ton calme:

-"Un des autres est dans ma classe de littérature."

Elle s'agita encore un peu plus:

-"C'est vrai? Il y a aussi une fille! L'aîné s'appelle Camille, et les jumeaux, Charly et Chloé."

Rosalie fit une moue qui plissa son nez et referma légèrement ses yeux:

-"Comment tu sais tout ça ?"

-"Facile, j'étais à l'accueil quand ils ont été inscrits."

Elle sourit de plus belle, satisfaite.

J'avais encore parfois du mal à comprendre comment elle et Jasper pouvaient être si amoureux en étant si différent. Cette réflexion me fit sourire, juste avant que je ne replonge dans le flot de ma mélancolie.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Edward)**

Je remuais vaguement le verre que j'avais rempli d'eau: il n'y avait rien qui m'énervait plus dans notre semblant d'humanité que d'avoir à faire semblant de manger.

Je fixais l'eau qui s'écrasait contre les bords du verre quand je sentis que l'atmosphère de la cafétéria avait changé. Je relevais la tête: Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, tout comme une bonne partie des élèves avaient les yeux tournés vers l'entrée du self.

Bon public, je me tournais à mon tour pour voir ce qui semblait calmer le flot de mes camarades: les nouveaux élèves!

Indifférents aux mouvements de foule qu'ils provoquaient, ils riaient entre eux. Celui qui semblait être l'aîné, Camille selon Alice, était grand, blond, la peau bronzé d'un soleil qu'il ne trouverait pas à Forks. Très beau selon les pensées que je percevais.

Charly conservait le sourire séducteur de ce matin et semblait ravi d'attirer l'attention de tous.

Mais celle qui attirait réellement tous les regards était légèrement en retrait de ses deux frères.

_Elle a rien à envier aux gravures de mode!_

Une longue chevelure brune, une bouche pleine et rose qui s'étirait en un sourire mystérieux, les yeux baissés sur son plateau, elle suivit Camille et Charly jusqu'à une table à quelques mètres de lui. Chloé. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais apprécié la beauté d'une mortelle.

Je détournais les yeux: ma mélancolie me serrait le cœur et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'eus une envie de sang humain.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de les regarder une fois encore: pourquoi est ce que je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux d'eux? D'elle?

Dans un mouvement brusque, elle fit voler ses cheveux et se tourna vers nous le visage fermé, presque en colère.

Son regard fit le tour de notre tablée: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et moi.

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens: d'un bleu profond, la lumière les illumina un instant et je vis les reflets pourpres qui les teintaient.

Son visage se détendit sans que son sourire timide ne réapparaisse: une profonde douleur me traversa le corps et ma soif devint si intense que ma gorge sembla se déchirer.

Elle se retourna et j'eus de nouveau conscience de la vie autour de moi, des humains qui m'entouraient, de mes frères et sœurs.

Jasper, inquiet, se tourna vers moi:

-"J'ai eu comme une absence!"

Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire immédiatement: pendant un court instant, je n'avais pas perçu les pensées de ce qui m'entourais.

Une seconde après, il s'était tourné vers Emmett:

-"Emmett, arrêtes!"

Je perçus à mon tour ses pensées et remerciât intérieurement Rosalie qui lui assena un coup derrière la tête:

-"Te gênes pas, regardes la!"

-"Edward?"

Je tournais la tête vers Alice, inquiète.

-"Tout va bien?"

-"Je dois aller à mon casier."

**(Alice)**

Mon Edward.

Parfois je voudrais tellement posséder ton pouvoir pour comprendre enfin ce qui te rend si souvent mélancolique. Comprendre pourquoi tes yeux se ferment parfois de tristesse. Pourquoi es tu si différent de nous? Pourquoi n'arrives tu pas à trouver celle qui te rendra ce sourire que tu affichais si souvent il n'y a pas si longtemps.

C'est comme un robot qu'il va poser son plateau et quitte la cafétéria.

Mon Edward.

Laisse moi t'aider, laisse moi comprendre. Pourquoi es tu si secret?

Il y'a quelques jours, en plein milieu de la nuit, quand les humains dorment, la maison était calme. Jasper, Carlisle et Emmett étaient partis chasser et la solitude me pesait doucement.

Je retrouvais comme souvent Esmée, assise seule dans le salon, derrière le piano, tirant une douce mélodie.

Je me souviens du sourire triste qu'elle a eu quand je lui ai parlé de mes inquiétudes sur Edward.

-"Il ne lui manque que l'amour pour être heureux, il est seul depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais Edward est un idéaliste, un perfectionniste. Il a besoin de trouver une femme à la hauteur de tout ce qu'il attend, quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider et comprendre les questions qu'il se pose. Il a besoin d'amour, d'attention, de respect, de tendresse."

-"Alors pourquoi a t-il refusé l'amour de Tanya?"

-"Parce qu'il est honnête. Elle a beau l'aimer d'un amour tendre et sincère, il ne partage pas ses sentiments et ne veut pas la faire souffrir."

-"Il pourrait..."

Elle m'avait souri, comprenant ce que je n'osais formuler.

-"Idéaliste. Il n'aimera qu'une seule femme et il ne l'a pas encore trouvé. Tes craintes sont légitimes, Alice, mais nous devons le laisser faire ses propres choix. En amour, rien ne se précipite."

Esmée. Notre mère de cœur à tous. Souvent, la douceur de sa voix me berce et je tremble d'émotion. Mes souvenirs d'humaine ont disparu il y a bien longtemps mais c'est comme si sa voix m'apaisait et me ramenait à cette vie que j'avais oublié.

La voix de Jasper produisait sur moi le même effet.

Je relevais la tête au moment ou les nouveaux, les Miles, repoussaient leurs chaises. Clairement, ils étaient différents. Je ne savais pas si c'était leur peau légèrement mate qui était étrangère à Forks, leur beauté insolente ou le calme qu'ils dégageaient mais ma curiosité naturelle me poussait à vouloir en savoir plus sur eux.

J'aurais aimé qu'Edward me dise le fond de leurs pensées pour que je connaisse le secret qu'ils semblaient dissimuler derrière leurs sourires mystérieux.

**(Edward)**

Je suis calme, tout va bien, je n'ai pas envie de la mordre. Mes mains ne tremblent pas...

Et pourtant, c'est comme un courant électrique qui me traverse le corps quand elle traverse la classe pour rejoindre son frère.

Et c'est mon corps tout entier qui tremble quand ses yeux aux reflets violets si étranges se posent sur moi.

Pourquoi ai je autant envie de sang humain?

Son odeur n'a rien d'extraordinaire: comme une note d'agrumes, légèrement sucrée.

Elle passe une main délicate dans ses cheveux et ma gorge me brûle. Si je pouvais encore respirer, j'aurais eu le souffle coupé.

Tout va bien, je me maitrise, je n'ai pas envie de la mordre.

Saleté d'humaine! Sors donc de ma vie. Ce n'est pas ta beauté qui me fera craquer.

Ce soir je vais chasser et demain, tout ira bien, je pourrais te croiser sans avoir envie de te mordre.

Mais cesse de me regarder.

J'ai l'impression de devenir fou.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Edward)**

Je conduis mais la route pourrait être différente que je ne le remarquerais à peine. Je n'entends même pas Alice qui déblatère, assise derrière moi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai tellement envie d'être seul qu'ils m'ennuient.

Comme d'habitude, j'accélère une fois sur le chemin de terre qui mène à la maison. Alice, enthousiaste, ne cesse de parler et même Emmett, assis à côté de moi, se retourne pour l'écouter.

Esmée nous attend sur le pas de la porte et de son sourire qui paraît toujours triste, elle nous accueille. D'elle aussi, je perçois à peine les paroles et je les abandonne tous pour rejoindre ma chambre.

Assis derrière mon piano, ma tête se vide, j'oublie ma gorge brulante, ma soif disparaît dans les notes que je joue. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par ma propre musique.

-"Edward."

Je sursaute. Réflexe humain qui m'était devenu inconnu. Esmée pose sur moi ses yeux de mère et me sourit, calmement.

_Mon Edward._

-"Cabi et sa famille ne va pas tarder à arriver, tu nous rejoins en bas."

Cabi Milo, le plus vieil ami de Carlisle. Comment ai je pu oublier sa venue? Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois. A l'époque ou Carlisle et moi étions seuls. Il avait abandonné sa famille durant un mois pour venir aider Carlisle à me contrôler, quand je n'étais encore qu'un jeune vampire. Et parfois, Carlisle et Esmée nous laisse un mois ou deux pour aller lui rendre visite.

-"Je me change."

Je ne sais pourquoi sa visite semble me réchauffer mais ma mélancolie semble s'être envolée. J'enfile un des costumes offerts par Alice et que je ne mets jamais et je descends dans le salon. Assise seule sur le canapé, Alice semble frustrée.

-"Tout va bien?"

-"Non, je n'arrive pas à voir l'arrivée de Cabi! Tout es flou comme si quelqu'un me bloquait."

Carlisle arrive dans le salon avec une bouteille de vin dans chaque main:

-"Alyah, la fille de Cabi, bloque les pouvoirs des gens."

-"C'est elle qui me fait ça?"

-"J'imagine."

-"Quelle garce!"

Ni Carlisle, ni moi ne pouvons nous empêcher de laisser échapper un rire: notre petite Alice qui laisse échapper une grossièreté!

-"Ils ont tous des pouvoirs dans la famille?"demande Jasper qui se joint à nous avec sur les lèvres un sourire qui est rare et probablement du à Alice.

-"Oui. Cabi et l'un de ses fils ont un pouvoir offensif, ils envoient de l'énergie. Son deuxième fils a le pouvoir de contrôler les éléments, c'est étonnant à voir. Olympe a le pouvoir de voler. Et Alyah, eh bien, j'imagine qu'elle a encore acquis un nouveau pouvoir depuis que je l'ai vu."

Rosalie vint s'asseoir avec nous:

-"Quoi?"

-"Eh bien, quand elle est devenu vampire, elle pouvait bloquer le pouvoir des autres. Elle a appris à étendre cette protection à d'autres. Mais son père lui découvre parfois un nouveau pouvoir."

-"Mais combien de pouvoirs a t-elle?"

-"Eh bien, elle perçoit également la présence d'autres vampires. Elle envoie aussi de l'énergie et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle a découvert qu'elle pouvait soumettre les gens à sa volonté."

-"Ouah! Comme une sorte de super vampire!"

Il n'y a qu'Emmett pour faire ce genre de remarques. Il s'assied à côté de sa femme et tout comme nous, tourne le visage vers Carlisle. Comme des enfants écoutant leur père qui leur raconte une belle histoire.

-"Ils arrivent."annonce doucement Esmée.

Une seconde seulement, je regarde ce tableau familial et une nouvelle fois, ma mélancolie revient. Je m'installe derrière le piano, me laissant une fois de plus submerger par la mélodie et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit.

Carlisle se leva, sourire aux lèvres, pour aller ouvrir, Esmée le suit dans l'entrée.

-"Cabi!"

-"Carlisle!"

-"Entrez, entrez!"

-"C'est une très belle villa. Esmée, comment vas tu?

-"Bien, très bien. Vous avez fait bon voyage?"

-"Oui."

Je les entends entrer mais je ne relève pas la tête, la mélodie m'a emporté en dehors de ce salon.

J'entends encore comme en fond sonore, la voix de Carlisle:

-"Alyah n'est pas avec vous?"

-"Si, bien sûr, toujours sa passion des chiens, elle est allé les...Eh bien j'imagine que ceux sont vos enfants."

-"Oui, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice. Et notre Edward."

Je relève la tête et croise le regard de Cabi qui me sourit. Je me rends compte des gens qui sont dans notre salon au moment ou deux chiens rentrent. Mais je les remarque à peine.

La peau blanche, elle a toute l'innocence d'une vierge et toute la beauté d'une déesse. Même Rosalie, dont la beauté n'est pas discutable, semble fade à côté d'elle. Nos regards se croisent et je sens de nouveau ce courant électrique.

-"Alyah, mets tes chiens dehors."

-"Je croyais que tu t'appelais Chloé!"

Chloé Miles, jolie lycéenne qui me fait douter de mon régime "végétarien" et Alyah Milo, vampire et belle à en mourir ne font qu'une. Je respire à nouveau, ma soif de sang humain a disparu.

Ses deux frères ont éclatés de rire devant la colère de Rosalie et son père a froncé les sourcils:

-"Je suis désolé, Rosalie, mes enfants peuvent être parfois très enfantins. J'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas venus se présenter ce matin, en arrivant dans votre école."

L'aîné que nous connaissons sous le nom de Camille parvient à cesser de rire:

-"Nous avons été un peu cruels mais Alyah a tellement attiré l'attention que ça aurait été délicat."

-"Ça ne fait rire que toi."

Elle a quitté mes yeux pour poser les siens sur son frère mais sa voix est si douce que je le regrette à peine.

-"Ne commencez pas. Nathaniel, James, allez chercher les cadeaux."

-"Assieds toi, Alyah. Comment trouves tu Forks?"

-"Étrangement petite. Les gens sont très curieux."

-"Il faut dire que tu passes difficilement inaperçue."

Je remarque enfin la femme qui s'est assise à côté d'elle. Éclipsée par la beauté de sa fille, Olympe est pourtant très belle: des cheveux courts et très bruns, des yeux d'un rouge très sombre.

Mais je ne pose mon regard sur elle qu'une seconde: pourquoi je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux d'Alyah?

Pourtant d'ordinaire, la beauté des femmes me laisse presque indifférent. Qu'a t-elle de plus pour retenir ainsi mon attention?


	4. Chapter 4

**(Alyah)**

Est ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il ne cesse de me dévisager?

Edward.

Il me met très mal à l'aise même si je sais que son pouvoir ne peut fonctionner sur moi puisque je le bloque.

Carlisle sert à Olympe et Cabi des verres de vin, la seule nourriture humaine qu'ils soient encore capable d'apprécier.

Leur villa est étonnante, très vaste mais très différente de celle ou nous vivons en Sicile, plus blanche, plus lumineuse.

Mais j'ai déjà envie de retourner en Sicile: ce froid, cette pluie, ces gens étranges.

J'aime beaucoup Carlisle et Esmée mais leurs enfants me mettent mal à l'aise.

Emmett est un grand costaud, plutôt intimidant. La fille assise à côté de lui,Rosalie, est une superbe blonde, un peu hautaine, tout à fait le genre de Nathaniel. D'ailleurs il ne la quitte pas des yeux.

L'autre fille, celle qui peut voir l'avenir, Alice, est plus le genre de James avec son air de parfaite innocence. Il ne cesse de lui sourire et les deux femmes semblent troubler.

Il y'en a peu pour résister au charme de mes frères, cela me fait toujours sourire.

Hamlet et Shaki se sont allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, près de la grande baie vitrée; ils ont l'air de déprimer autant que moi à l'idée de passer plusieurs mois ici.

Je lève la tête vers Edward, il semble replongé dans sa musique, comme si il s' envoutait lui même. L'air qu'il joue est plutôt mélancolique mais tellement doux à écouter, je me prends à frissonner.

Je me tourne de nouveau vers notre tablée et croise une seconde le regard de Jasper, l'ami d'Alice. Lui aussi est un peu effrayant avec son regard à la fois avide et calme.

Je baisse la tête pour écouter la musique que joue Edward, il est vraiment doué, bien plus que peut l'être Nathaniel quand il s'installe derrière un piano.

-"Alyah?"

Je sursaute: bien sûr, cela m'arrive rarement. Je lève la tête, ils me dévisagent tous et Carlisle me sourit.

-"Pardon, j'écoutais la musique d'Edward."

Je croise son regard une seconde: il est vraiment très beau.

-"Je te demandais comment avait évolué ton dernier pouvoir? Tu peux vraiment imposer ta volonté à autrui?"

Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé:

-"En fait, c'est plus subtil: je peux contrôler les gens. Plutôt les mortels que les vampires, mais ça me demande beaucoup d'effort et ça m'épuise facilement."

-"Ça t'épuise?!"

Nathaniel avait raison: Rosalie ne m'apprécie vraiment pas, il suffit d'entendre son ton et tout le monde le remarque.

-"Oui, je m'épuise!"

Mon père, comme toujours, cherche à calmer la situation:

-"Alyah est le seul vampire que je connais qui a parfois besoin de repos."

-"C'est normal, avec tous ses pouvoirs."

_Contrairement à ce que tu penses Maman, tu n'arranges pas la situation._

-"Et la seule qui attire les foudres de toutes les femmes."

_Toi non plus, Nathaniel!_

-"Le silence ne mérite pas toujours d'être brisé."

Seigneur, je sens que ses mois à Forks vont être longs et difficiles.

**(Rosalie)**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont rester à Forks mais ils sont étranges. Entre ce grand blond qui ne cesse de me dévisager et cette fille qui retient l'attention d'Edward et qu'Emmett ne cesse de regarder, ils me mettraient presque mal à l'aise.

Alice s'agite:

-"Mais...comment avez vous réussi à vous faire passer pour des humains? Je ne sais même pas comment on a pu ne le voir! Edward, toi, tu aurais du le sentir!"

Il sursaute quand elle l'interpelle: mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive?

-"Je n'ai pas perçu leurs pensées."

Nous nous tournons tous vers Alyah: elle est différente de la lycéenne que nous avons croisé à la cafétéria, moins séductrice, plus timide; elle passe la main sur ses lèvres roses.

-"Nathaniel m'a demandé de bloquer vos pouvoirs, il aime les effets de surprise."

Il sourit de plus belle:

-"D'ou le fond de teint et les lentilles."

Emmett laisse échapper un rire:

-"Le fond de teint?"

-"Je n'ai pas de problème avec ma virilité."

Emmett grogne au sourire insolent de ce bellâtre. Il est tout ce que je hais chez les hommes: arrogant, insolent et sûr de lui au point d'en être prétentieux.

-"Nathaniel!"

-"Emmett!"

Bien sûr, ceux sont les pères qui les rappellent à l'ordre mais j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils se battent. Emmett aurait mis une raclée à cet hautain prétentieux.

-"Tu portes encore tes lentilles, non?"

Alice. La voilà qui se lie d'amitié avec la nouvelle venue.

-"Euh, oui. Je les oublies souvent."

Elle se penche légèrement et met les doigts dans ses yeux pour en retirer deux petites lamelles bleues. Elle relève la tête et nous découvrons tous ses yeux d'un violet à peine foncé: étranges, mais je dois l'apprendre, d'une beauté surprenante.

-"Comment peux tu avoir les yeux violets?"

Alice semble fasciner; elle en rougirait presque, elle, si elle le pouvait.

-"Je ne sais, même Papa ne l'explique pas."

-"Avec toi, ma chérie, rien ne s'explique. Tes yeux, tes pouvoirs, ta beauté..."

-"Sa passion pour les chiens."

Je pensais que Nathaniel était le seul à lancer des piques à sa sœur mais apparemment, c'est un jeu qu'il partage avec son frère.

Elle lui lance un regard noir.

-"Je crois que Cabi vous as demandé d'aller chercher les cadeaux, les garçons?"

Est ce que c'est parce que ses frères la cherchent que ses parents la défendent, ou bien le contraire?

Ils se lèvent tous les deux et nous les entendons chahuter dehors.

-"Comment vont Tanya et ses sœurs?"

Pourquoi Tanya connaît elle ce Cabi alors que nous venons juste de le rencontrer? Pourquoi Papa nous as t-il tenu si longtemps éloigné de celui qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami?

Nathaniel et James reviennent poser les cadeaux au pied de leur père. Le blond n'en garde qu'un dans les mains, mais vu le sourire qu'il m'adresse, je sais à qui il revient.

-"Je pourrais dire que je les ai choisi moi même mais je suis quelqu'un d'honnête."

Tout le monde me regarde: apparemment, les cadeaux seront donnés un par un et je suis la première.

Alice me regarde: elle est toujours comme une enfant devant un sapin de Noël.

Je déchire le papier cadeau: la boîte qu'elle contient est longue et peu profonde. Je soulève le couvercle.

-"C'est Alyah qui les as choisi, elle a toujours eu des goûts très sûres en matière de mode. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit les meilleures chaussures pour chasser."

Je ne pense pas non plus, Cabi. Je sais que ça peut paraître superficielle mais le fait de savoir qu'elle a choisi ses escarpins pour moi me la rend plus aimable.

Ils sont argentés et noirs, avec des talons très hauts: une petite merveille.

-"Merci."

Elle me sourit: c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Edward) **

_Il n'espère pas acheter ma gentillesse avec des chaussures. Ce n'est pas aussi facile de gagner ma confiance et mon amitié._

Personne ne pense cela, Rosalie.

Pas eux.

Alice ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Je m'étonne toujours de la différence entre mes deux sœurs.

Rosalie: possessive et hautaine, n'accordant sa confiance qu'au plus petit nombre.

Alice: spontané et enjoué, qui ne voyait que le meilleur en chacun.

Leurs sentiments envers Alyah reflétait superbement leurs caractères.

Alice qui l'aurait adopté comme sœur dans l'instant si cela était possible. Rosalie, jalouse de l'attention qu'Emmett portait à notre invitée, méfiante au possible.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers moi et une fois de plus, je fus hypnotisé par ses yeux. Était-ce un de ses pouvoirs?

Attirer ainsi l'amitié, la confiance de tous.

En dehors de Rosalie, ma famille entière semblait l'apprécier, même Jasper. Ce qui m'étonna. Lui aussi était toujours plutôt réticent à donner sa confiance, son amitié.

Était-ce dans son pouvoir de séduire ainsi les gens?

**(Nathaniel)**

Eh bien, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est une famille hétéroclite.

Carlisle d'abord. Calme et posé, Cabi dit qu'il a été transformé à 23 ans, l'âge que je n'ai jamais atteint.

Esmée, la douceur d'une mère dans chacun de ses gestes et dans chacune de ses paroles.

Emmett : il ne m'apprécie guère parce que je trouve sa compagne tout à fait charmante mais j'ai la sensation que nous deviendrons bientôt amis.

Rosalie: belle mais le sachant, elle en perd tout attrait à mes yeux. Si peu de femmes sont comme Alyah, préférant ignorer leur beauté. Mais aucune femme n'a la beauté de celle qui sera toujours ma sœur.

Alice: souriante, sa bonne humeur est attirante et semble avoir déjà séduit James.

Jasper, il semble plus apaisé qu'à la cafétéria tout à l'heure mais il a toujours comme un air de retenue plutôt étrange. Je pensais que les vampires avec notre régime alimentaire devenaient plus sociables. Nous verrons bien.

Et enfin, Edward. Une chose est sûre, lui et moi ne deviendrons pas amis. Surtout si il ne cesse de la regarder comme ça.

Je sais qu'elle est sublime, je le sais mieux qu'un autre puisque sa beauté m'a coûté ma vie d'humain.

Mais il n'est pas comme ses mortels qu'elle séduit en un regard. Il a l'habitude des beautés vampiriques. Si il ne cesse pas d'ici quelques jours de la regarder comme ça, je le tue sur place.

**(James)**

Alice.

Si il n'y avait pas Jasper, ce type bizarre et angoissant, elle aurait été de celles à me faire accepter la fidélité.

Elle ne cesse de sourire, comme si elle voulait que le monde autour d'elle soit aussi heureux qu'elle semble l'être elle même.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de saisir le cadeau en haut de la pile et de lui tendre:

-"C'est aussi un choix d'Alyah."

Son sourire me réchaufferait presque.

Comme une enfant, elle déballe fébrilement son cadeau, secoue un instant la boîte et ôte enfin le couvercle.

J'étais là quand Alyah avait trouvé cette robe à Milan.

-"Oh mon Dieu, c'est une merveille!"

Elle a une voix un peu enfantine: elle se lève gracieusement et met la longue robe grise devant elle.

-"Merci, elle est superbe."

Papa lui sourit.

**(Cabi)**

Je ne connaissais des enfants de Carlisle qu'Edward. Il avait raison: ils étaient aussi différents les uns des autres qu'étonnants.

Alice, aussi douce qu'Esmée mais avec la joie de vivre d'une enfant.

Jasper, ayant renoncé par amour au goût du sang humain.

Rosalie, dont la beauté n'avait été qu'une malédiction et l'avait rendu si méfiante.

Emmett, fort et doux à la fois,tout à son amour pour Rosalie, très proche de Nathaniel.

Edward, que la beauté d'Alyah a déjà ensorcelé, même lui ne semble pas l'avoir compris.

Je me tourne vers Esmée, le sourire aux lèvres:

-"C'est à ton tour."

-"Oh, Cabi, tu n'aurais pas du."

-"A chaque femme sa beauté, lui dis-je , en lui tendant son cadeau, reprenant les paroles de ma fille.

Elle le déballe plus doucement que ses filles mais son visage exprime le même plaisir que celui d'Alice.

Encore une trouvaille d'Alyah. Simple mais superbe, le collier de diamant qu'elle sort de la boîte lui ira à merveille.

-"Vous n'auriez pas du, vraiment, c'est trop."

-"Vous allez devoir supporter mes enfants pendant quelques mois, c'est le moins que je puisse faire."

**********************************************

**(Alyah)**

Une nouvelle journée au lycée, dans cette ville froide.

Mon Dieu, que le soleil me manque.

Bien sûr, ainsi, il est plus facile de vivre parmi les humains mais vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point les humains m'ennuyaient?

Bien sûr, j'ai été comme eux, mais il y'a bien longtemps que mon cœur a cessé de battre.

Et pourtant...

Edward.

Encore aujourd'hui, nous nous ignorons, même si je sens ce regard.

Je suis une énigme pour lui, la seule dont il ne peut voir les pensées.

Il m'intrigue: quand j'ai croisé son regard pour la première fois...

Mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas.

Aucun homme ne mérite que je tombe amoureuse de lui.

Je respire.

J'ai renoncé à l'amour, il y'a bien longtemps; et puis, je le connais même pas.

Bien sûr, il est beau mais cela peut s'arranger.

Les hommes ont tendance à perdre leurs attraits lorsqu'ils me cèdent.

Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de voir et revoir sans cesse son regard, son visage quand il m'a vu.

Seigneur, que cette beauté est maudite.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Nathaniel)**

Notre première semaine à Forks se déroule calmement. Au lycée, nous continuons superbement de nous ignorer mais de retour à la villa, nous sommes comme des enfants. Comme je l'avais imaginé, je suis proche d'Emmett. Autant que peuvent l'être deux vampires qui se connaissent depuis une semaine. Nous nous rejoignons sur nos passions pour le football américain et la chasse sauvage.

J'ai un peu plus de mal avec Jasper. Il est un peu plus bavard quand on le connaît un peu mais son pouvoir le coupe sûrement un peu des autres.

Inutile de le dire,c'est de loin avec Edward que j'ai le plus de mal. Hier soir pourtant, je l'ai rejoint tandis qu'il lisait, assis dans l'herbe du jardin, à quelques mètres de la rivière qui mène à la forêt. Il s'est tourné vers moi, me faisant un vague sourire.

-"Depuis combien de temps tu connais Carlisle? "

-"Un siècle environ. "

-"Vous étiez tous les deux au début? "

-"Oui. "

Le moins que l'on puisse dire,c'est qu'il n'était pas disposé à parler mais Cabi m'ayant demandé de faire des efforts, je me sentais obligé de lui parler, même si c'était un monologue.

Un éclat de rire me détourna un instant de lui. A quelques mètres de nous, dans un maillot de bain noir, Alyah venait d'entrer dans l'eau, avec ses deux chiens. Elle jouait avec eux, sublime, riant comme une enfant.

Edward la fixait également.

- " Elle est belle, n'est ce pas? "

Il détourna le regard, qui se posa un instant sur son livre puis revint vers moi.

- " Oui, elle est jolie. "

-" Tu es bien le premier que je vois ne pas s'extasier de la beauté de ma sœur. "

Il n'avait rien ajouté.

Et ce soir, nous partons tous chasser: Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Alyah, James, Emmett et moi. Au moment de quitter le salon, Alyah se tourne vers Edward, assis seul sur le canapé.

-"Tu ne viens pas?"

Il lève la tête, surpris; je le suis tout autant, il est rare qu'elle parle si ce n'est pas essentiel.

-"Non, pas ce soir."

Je saisis la main d'Alyah et nous quittons rapidement la villa pour plonger dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

C'est quoi le problème de ce mec?

**(Esmée)**

Je m'inquiète pour Edward. Il a cet air mélancolique que je ne parviens jamais à déchiffrer. Il est si mystérieux, pour chacun de nous. Alors qu'il sait tout de chacun de nous.

Il ne se mêle plus à nos conversations.

J'ai peur qu'il n'apprécie pas les Milo: Nathaniel est provocant mais ils sont tous si gentils.

Et pourtant, c'est indéniable, son comportement a changé depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. Même ce soir, alors qu'ils sont partis chasser tous ensemble, il reste assis derrière son piano, tirant des notes si mélancoliques qu'elles me feraient presque pleurer si je le pouvais encore.

-"Edward?"

Il se tourne vers moi, me fixe sans vraiment me voir.

- " Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"

- " Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas bien ses derniers temps, je crois que...j'ai besoin de partir. "

-" Partir? "

Ma voix tremblait sous l'émotion: pourquoi voulait il nous quitter?

-"A Denali. Pour quelques jours, juste le temps de réfléchir."

-"Edward, est ce que tu es malheureux?"

-"Non! Esmée, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir, de mettre les choses à plat."

-"Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te trotte en tête?"

-"Je...j'ai du mal à l'expliquer moi-même."

-"Tu n'aimes pas les Milo?"

-"Ça n'a rien à voir avec eux."

**(Edward)**

Je m'en veux de lui mentir. Elle que je considère comme une mère depuis si longtemps.

Mais comment lui expliquer ce que je ne parviens pas moi-même à déchiffrer. Bien sûr que cela a tout à voir avec cette famille étrange dont je ne parviens à entendre les pensées que lorsque Alyah s'éloigne. Mais si je veux être vraiment honnête avec moi-même, je dois bien avouer que c'est elle qui me perturbe, perdue dans son silence, si belle et si mystérieuse à mes yeux.

Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi je me sens si vide?

Carlisle nous rejoint dans le salon, comprend rapidement que quelque chose ne va pas.

- " Que se passe t-il? "

Je me tourne vers lui:

- " Je pars à Denali pour quelques jours. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de quitter Forks pour quelques jours. "

Son regard me montre à quel point ma déclaration l'étonne mais il me sourit:

-" Prends tout le temps dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. Ta maison est ici, mais tu es libre de tes mouvements. "

Je me détournais pour monter prendre quelques affaires : Alice allait m'en vouloir mais je refusais d'attendre leur retour pour partir. Je saisis mon portable et composait le numéro de Tanya, en rangeant quelques affaires dans un sac. Elle décrocha rapidement:

- " Edward? "

-" Bonsoir, Tanya. J'espère que je ne dérange pas, est ce que je peux me joindre à vous pour quelques jours? "

-"Bien sûr! Tout va... "

-"Je pars dans quelques minutes, je serais à Denali en début de matinée. "

- " D'accord. "

Je redescendis dans le salon ou Olympe et Cabi avaient rejoints Carlisle et Esmée, Cabi s'avança vers moi:

- "Nathaniel ne t'a pas offensé ou provoqué? "

Je le regardais, surpris qu'il mette si vite en cause son fils:

- "Non, non, pas du tout. Cabi, cela n'a rien à voir avec ta famille, j'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées. "

- " Bien. J'espère que tu seras bientôt de retour. "

Carlisle me sourit et Esmée vint me prendre dans ses bras; quelques minutes plus tard, je quittais la villa au volant de la Volvo. J'étais bien décidé à rouler vite, sans m'arrêter, rouler toute la nuit, vider ma tête de toutes ses pensées étranges qui la traversaient.

Je m'efforçais de respirer plusieurs fois de suite, pour me calmer à la manière des humains. Mais une fois encore, le visage d'Alyah s'imposa à moins.

POURQUOI?

J'étais furieux contre elle, contre moi de ne pas réussir à la sortir de ma tête. J'allais finir simplement et purement par la haïr.

J'accélérais encore un peu et la vitesse finit par me calmer. Ce n'était pas moi, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi nerveux, aussi colérique: que m'arrivait il?


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à tous pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir. Pour Caro30: moi non plus, je ne suis pas une grande fan de Bella :)

**(Nathaniel)**

Je me retourne, elle a disparu une fois de plus. J'ai toujours eu le plus grand mal à comprendre Alyah, ses silences lourds de sens, son regard parfois si triste et si lointain. Je la retrouve, la tête penché vers le cerf qu'elle vient d'achever, elle s'essuie délicatement la bouche. Elle lève la tête vers moi, ses yeux si beaux se posent sur moi une seconde avant de se détourner. Elle marche dans l'autre sens, lentement, je la rejoins en quelques pas.

- " Alyah, tout va bien? "

- " Je n'aime pas Forks, je voudrais rentrer chez nous. "

Sa voix est triste, comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

- " Cabi ne te le refusera pas. "

- " Je lui ai déjà demandé, il pense que c'est mieux que je reste ici. "

Je lui saisis la main, un moment je pense qu'elle va se laisser faire mais elle la reprend rapidement, sans me regarder.

- " Alyah. "

- " Arrêtes! "

Sa voix résonne, son regard furieux se pose sur moi:

- " Ne me touches pas! "

-" Tu es ridicule! "

Comme d'habitude, quand je m'engueule avec elle, je vais trop loin.

- " Peut-être mais toi, tu ne comprends pas. "

- " Je ne peux comprendre ce qu'on ne m'explique pas! "

- " Grandis, Nathaniel! Je ne suis pas la seule femme sur Terre! "

- " Mais tu es la seule que je désire! "

Eh, oui, je vais toujours trop loin!

James nous rejoint à cet instant, nous dévisage tout deux et secoue la tête:

- " Nathaniel, laisse la tranquille! "

**(James)**

Nathaniel rejoint Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice, tandis que je m'approche de ma sœur.

- "Je ne peux comprendre l'attirance folle qu'il a pour toi, tu ne m'as pas piégé pour voler ma vie... "

- " Arrêtes, James,je ne l'ai pas piégé, je n'ai rien volé. Il a accepté cette vie! "

- " Oui, mais parce qu'il pensait pouvoir t'avoir. Alors ne le blesse pas. "

- " Je ne fais rien pour le blesser! "

Je souris, elle s'est enfin détendue:

- " Tu veux que nous parlions d'Edward?!"

Elle lève la tête vers moi, étonnée:

- " Que vient il faire dans cette histoire?"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire:

- " Alyah, j'ignore pour quelles raisons tu te refuses à l'amour mais il est aussi amoureux de toi que peut l'être Nathaniel!"

**(Tanya)**

Edward me souris en sortant de la voiture mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Je le serre contre moi: mon cœur battrait à la chamade si j'étais encore humaine. Je n'ai jamais été capable de savoir si j'étais amoureuse de lui ou si il ne m'inspirait qu'un désir trop intense puisque jamais assouvi.

La première fois que je l'avais vu, je n'avais pu quitter des yeux sa beauté tranquille et son calme. Au creux de mes bras, je ressentais sa fatigue, son angoisse. Je relevais la tête vers lui:

-"Edward, que t'arrive t-il?"

Il me regarde sans répondre et sourit à Kate et Eleazar qui arrivent derrière moi.

-"Bonjour, Edward. Nous ne restons pas, Irina nous attend pour aller chasser."

Je le laissais entrer dans la maison, il s'affala sur le canapé, comme si il était épuisé. Il paraissait malade, triste: il n'était plus le Edward que je connaissais. Que j'aimais.

-"Edward?"

Il releva la tête vers moi: je n'avais pas besoin de lui parler, il comprenait l'angoisse que son état m'inspirait.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas tant, Tanya, je suis juste un peu déprimé, rien de grave."

Je vins m'asseoir en face de lui: j'avais l'impression étrange qu'il me mentait.

- "Edward, que t'arrive t-il?"

**(Edward)**

Pouvais-je vraiment lui mentir? Elle m'avait ouvert son cœur, je lui devais l'honnêteté.

-"Je ne sais ce qui m'arrive, Tanya, je me sens vide."

Elle baissa la tête.

-"Il te manque l'amour, Edward. Tu y as le droit, malgré ce que tu es devenu. Les vampires aussi ont besoin d'amour."

Mon estomac se tordait étrangement: pourquoi ses paroles me touchaient elles?

-"Carlisle m'a dit que tu étais bizarre depuis que les Milo étaient arrivés. Tu n'aime pas Nathaniel? "

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, rassuré de ne pas être le seul que cet homme mettait mal à l'aise.

-"Non...si. Je ne sais pas, il est étrange mais ce n'est pas lui qui me perturbe. "

Ma première confidence irait donc à Tanya: ce choix était il vraiment judicieux?

-"C'est Alyah."

Le regard qu'elle posa sur moi me mit aussi mal à l'aise que ma révélation.

**(Tanya)**

Alyah. Nos rares rencontres m'avaient laissé un sentiment d'impuissance face à ses pouvoirs. Et le fait qu'elle touche Edward, qu'elle le "perturbe". Moi je l'aimais. Il avait été d'une douceur infinie quand il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il ne partageait pas mes sentiments, mais un "non" reste un "non".

-"Qu'a t-elle fait Edward?"

Qu'a t'elle fait de plus que moi pour arriver à te toucher?

-"Je ne sais pas. Quand elle est arrivée, nous avons cru qu'elle était une mortelle et j'ai désiré son sang. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai failli perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Mais quand elle est arrivé à la villa, quand elle est entré dans le salon, son regard... "

Elle éclata alors d'un petit rire triste:

-"Edward, tu es amoureux d'elle! "

Pourquoi disait elle ça?

-"Tanya, je ne pense pas, elle est juste...différente."

-"Edward, c'est tellement évident que c'en est presque ridicule! Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu ne pas t'en rendre compte."

-"Tanya, je ne suis pas capable d'être amoureux. "

-"Tu vois son visage en permanence? "

-"Euh, oui, souvent. "

-"Et quand elle s'éloigne de toi, tu te sens mal, comme vide?"

-"Tanya, c'est juste...elle est belle."

-"C'est une vampire, elle a reçu tout comme nous la beauté, elle n'est pas différente des vampires que tu connais, sauf que sa beauté te touche. Et la seule raison pour laquelle elle te touche c'est que tu la désire comme tu n'as jamais désiré une femme auparavant."

Je respirais doucement: était ce donc cela? Était ce de l'amour qu'Alyah m'inspirait? Un amour qui si je ne l'avouais pas, allait finir par me détruire.

**(Tanya)**

Il avait fallu que ce soit moi, la seule qui l'ai aimé jusque là, qui lui ouvre les yeux sur l'amour qu'il avait pour une autre.

Mon Edward, malgré cette femme, malgré ton amour, tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur. Même si je ne peux plus avoir l'espoir que tu partages un jour cet amour.

Esmée a raison, tu es un idéaliste, tu n'aimeras qu'une seule femme et ce n'est pas moi.

**(Edward)**

L'amour? J'en étais donc capable?


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour les encouragements, c'est vraiment ce qui me pousse à continuer. Et désolé de vous faire attendre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore plein d'idées pour cette histoire.

**(Alice)**

Edward!

Il avait osé. Partir sans rien me dire. Et son esprit semblait tellement embrouillé que je ne voyais rien de son avenir. De son retour. J'avais posé ma tête sur l'épaule de Jasper, ma colère n'explosait donc pas comme je l'aurais voulu. Mais je sentais tout de même la frustration bouillir en moi. J'étais celle dont il était le plus proche, celle à qui il aurait du confier ses angoisses en temps normal.

Mon Edward, que t'arrive t-il?

**(Alyah)**

Je revins une ou deux heures après les autres. En temps normal, je supportais facilement la présence de ceux qui se faisaient passer pour mes frères. Mais la perspicacité de James et l'amour de Nathaniel me mettaient parfois mal à l'aise. J'appréciais ma solitude, mais puisque Cabi avait souhaité les intégré à notre clan, je devais bien l'accepter. Je sentis en m'approchant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cabi vint à ma rencontre, le visage grave:

- "Edward est parti pour quelques jours, je crois qu'il est amoureux de toi. "

Je n'avais pas besoin de voir son inquiétude pour savoir à quel point cette situation était problématique.

**(James)**

J'avais toujours été persuadé que Alyah et Cabi nous cachait un secret dont nous ne devions rien savoir et ce soir, mon intuition se précisait. Alice était fâché du départ de son frère mais aucun ne semblait en être bouleversé outre mesure. Mais Cabi et Alyah discutaient dehors, leurs visages exprimant clairement leurs inquiétudes. Je ne pouvais distinguer leur conversation mais j'étais persuadé qu'il parlait d'Edward.

A chaque fois qu'un homme montrait un intérêt pour Alyah, cela inquiétait Cabi. Depuis des années que je vivais avec eux, je n'avais jamais vu un homme rester dans la vie de celle que j'appelais ma sœur. Parfois, comme pour se prouver qu'elle était une femme, elle quittait la villa pour passer la nuit aux côtés d'un homme que nous ne rencontrerions jamais. Et lorsqu'il arrivait à Nathaniel de lui remémorer l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et dont il ne parvenait à se débarrasser malgré les nombreuses femmes qui passaient dans ses bras, elle entrait soit dans une colère noire soit dans un état de tristesse quasi second.

Pourquoi Cabi semblait il si inquiet qu'Alyah puisse être amoureuse? En tout cas, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il lui imposait puisqu'elle ne semblait pas le souhaiter non plus.

Ma sœur restait un mystère. Pour nous tous, en dehors bien sûr de Cabi.

**(Edward)**

Je m'étais éloigné, espérant me vider la tête de son regard, de son sourire, de son rire un peu rauque, de la douceur de ses gestes. Mais l'amour est une obsession dont on ne peut se libérer. En voulant la chasser de mon esprit, je ne voyais qu'elle.

Le rose de ses lèvres qu'elle mordait parfois quand elle réfléchissait, sa manie d'y passer ses longs doigts fins, le jeu de ses jambes qu'elle croisait et décroisait quand elle s'ennuyait pendant les cours.

Je soupirais: j'étais doué pour me torturer moi-même. Mais c'est comme si Tanya en m'ouvrant les yeux avait renforcé cet amour naissant.

Je me levais et quittait la maison en direction du bois ou le clan de Denali avait l'habitude de chasser.

Alyah. Elle avait changé tant de choses dans ma vie par le seul fait de sa présence. Quel serait sa réaction quand je lui avouerais mes sentiments? Quel serait ma réaction si elle me tournait le dos? Je ne pouvais l'envisager.

La seule issue que j'envisageais à cette histoire, c'était un retour à mon amour. Mais j'avais été si distant ses derniers jours: elle ne m'avait sans doute pas vu sous mon meilleur jour. Je resterais quelques jours à Denali et reviendrait à Forks. Je l'isolerais pour lui révéler mes sentiments, pas question d'une humiliation publique. Et si pour mon malheur, elle devait me tourner le dos, je reviendrais à Denali, le temps qu'elle et son clan repartent en Italie. Mais ses yeux me laissent encore espérer que je ne lui suis pas indifférent.

**(Alyah)**

- "Ma décision est prise, c'est le seul moyen! "

- "Et si il est vraiment amoureux de toi? "

- "On a à peine parler et on ne se connaît que depuis une semaine. Je connais mieux les hommes que bien des femmes en ce monde, le désir peut les rendre aussi stupide que l'amour. "

- "Alyah, ne mets pas en doute le pouvoir que tu peux avoir sur les hommes. "

- "Les mortels peut être, mais lui, il est habitué à la beauté vampirique. "

- "Alyah... "

- "Cabi, ma décision est prise, je ne changerais pas d'avis, je partirais tout à l'heure. "

Il me crispe quand il joue les pères attentionnés. Bien sûr, quand nous avons quitté les Volturi, il a juré de me protéger toujours, de faire que nous n'ayons jamais à recroiser ceux que je n'arrive plus à appeler autrement que " les 3 Satans ". Mais je sais mieux que lui de quoi il retourne, quel danger il y a pour un homme de tomber amoureux de moi.

- "Alyah? "

Nathaniel. Je l'avais à peine entendu arriver.

- "Qu'est ce que tu veux? "

- "Ou tu vas? "

- "Je dois parler à Edward et je ne tiens pas à attendre qu'il revienne. "

- "Il est amoureux de toi. "

- "Je ne crois pas. "

- " Alyah! "

Sa colère me fait sursauter:

- "Ce n'est pas parce que tu refuse de croire en l'amour que tu dois lui briser le cœur comme tu as brisé le mien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisse être aussi insensible! Tu n'as pas de cœur? "

Je le regarde, je pourrais le frapper tellement il m'énerve mais je comprend ce qu'il cherche à me dire:

- "Ne juges pas quelque chose que tu ne peux comprendre. En d'autres temps, j'aurais sûrement été heureuse avec toi, mais je tiens trop à toi pour te faire courir ce risque. "

Ce n'est pas le genre de sortie que j'aime mais avec Nathaniel, ceux sont les seules qui marchent.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Alyah)**

Je roule à une vitesse que les mortels ne pourraient contrôler. Je n'aime pas Tanya, Eleazar me met mal à l'aise; ce n'est que pour Edward que je fais ce voyage.

J'essaie de respirer, de me calmer mais je sais bien que quelque chose ne va pas: Edward n'est pas comme les autres. Il n'est pas Nathaniel. Il n'est pas de ses hommes qui confondent amour et désir et ses regards sont plus parlants qu'ils ne le pensent. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser tomber amoureux de moi, ce serait trop dangereux: il suffit de voir ce qu'est devenu le dernier qui s'y est aventuré.

Je ne dois me concentrer que sur une chose: le faire renoncer aux sentiments qu'il peut avoir sur moi. Mais son regard s'impose à moi, son sourire qui apparaît si rarement sur son visage.

Et ne pas provoquer d'accidents de voiture.

Pauvre de lui!

Je revois les frères Volturi: cette scène hors du commun que je n'oublierais jamais, ce jour ou ils ont fait de moi une femme qui ne peut pas aimer.

Depuis longtemps, je m'y suis résolu. De toute façon, le pourrais je encore? Edward me fait douter.

Je repense à Nathaniel, lui aussi m'a fait douté. Mais il n'a pas le calme froid d'Edward, c'est dans sa précipitation que je l'ai repoussé.

**(Tanya)**

J'entends la voiture bien avant de sentir cette odeur que je ne connais malheureusement que trop. Un léger parfum aux notes d'agrumes. Des pas lents et sûrs qui s'accordent avec sa démarche de félin. Le mouvement fluide d'une robe. Elle sonne à la porte et j'entends son talon qui s'agite, qu'est ce qui l'impatiente autant?

- "Bonsoir. "

- "Bonsoir, Tanya. "

- "Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite? "

- "Je voudrais parler à Edward. "

- "Il a l'intention de rentrer à Forks, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais je manque à toutes mes politesses, rentres. "

Elle passe devant moi et renifles l'air:

- "Il n'est pas là? "

- "Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. "

- "Ou est il? "

- "Il a besoin d'être seul. "

- "Je dois lui parler. "

- "Alyah, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il n'est pas bien, il a vraiment besoin d'être seul. "

- "C'est à cause de moi qu'il ne va pas bien, je voudrais l'aider. "

C'est fou comme son ton se radoucit quand elle veut obtenir quelque chose. Calme toi ma grande, nous sommes toutes de grandes manipulatrices et je ne me laisse pas avoir aussi facilement.

- "Alyah,il est amoureux de toi et toi, tu ne sais pas et tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'est l'amour, comment pourrais tu l'aider? "

Son visage se transforma en un instant: de la douceur de poupée, il passa à la colère d'une furie.

- "Qu'est ce que tu sais de moi? J'ai connu l'amour avant même que tu sois une vampire, j'ai vécu des choses que tu ne peux imaginer. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il n'est pas amoureux de toi! "

Touché!!

Elle se détourne et ressort par la baie vitrée, elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour le retrouver.

**(Alyah)**

J'ai toujours senti que Tanya ne m'appréciait pas, apparemment je n'ai pas tort. Bien sûr, Edward a manqué de finesse si il a avoué à la femme qui l'aime qu'il m'aime, moi. Mais je n'y suis pour rien, je n'ai rien fait pour...

Et pourtant si. Combien de fois ai je cherché son regard? Combien de fois ai je changé de direction pour passer devant lui, sûre ainsi d'attirer son attention? Seigneur, qu'ai je fait?

Je dois le retrouver. M'enfonçant dans la forêt, je perçois enfin son odeur. A t-elle été toujours aussi agréable, douce, masculine et légère? Un parfum à enivrer n'importe quelle mortelle.

Je suis son odeur d'un pas lent, je suis pressée et en même temps effrayée de me retrouver face à lui.

Il y a bien longtemps que je tente d'être insensible à la beauté des hommes, au mystère attirant qu'ils dégagent, à leur pouvoir de séduction mais il est des hommes auxquels il est plus difficile de résister.

**(Edward)**

La nuit est de celle qu'on regretterait de ne pas connaître: une lune pleine et énorme, un ciel sans nuages d'un bleu dégradé qui tire du noir jusqu'au ciel bleu ensoleillé.

Et pourtant, j'ai presque du mal à en voir toute la beauté. La vie est bien compliquée. Il n'y a pas si longtemps pourtant que j'ai été heureux.

Et puis, il y'a quelque temps, j'ai commencé à sentir cette mélancolie que je n'expliquais pas. Quelque temps avant l'arrivée d'Alyah et cette famille. Une simple coïncidence ou mon cœur avait il senti qu'elle arrivait pour bouleverser ma vie?

Je n'étais pas préparé à ça, pas préparé à cette rencontre.

Ma vie allait comme un long fleuve tranquille quand elle n'y était pas encore arrivé.

Le vent cruel apporta son odeur à mes narines, bientôt j'allais devenir fou si loin de moi, je parvenais à la deviner.

Mais non, ce n'était pas encore la folie: Alyah apparut de l'autre côté de la clairière, plus belle toujours. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, un frisson me parcourut l'échine, je n'osais m'approcher.

Elle fit quelques pas dans ma direction, d'une divine beauté dans sa robe blanche, pieds nus.

- "Bonsoir, Edward! "

Comme nous tous, elle avait été créé pour séduire, comment était elle quand elle était humaine?

J'aurais voulu tout connaître d'elle.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et leva la tête vers le ciel: la scène était éblouissante, le blanc de sa robe, de sa peau se reflétant dans la lueur de la lune.

Je m'avançais enfin, mais lentement comme par peur de venir gâcher ce spectacle divin. Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés et regardait la lune.

- "Edward. "

Je tournais la tête vers elle, elle s'approcha de moi, posa sa main sur mon visage et croisa mon regard avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'en aurais eu le souffle coupé si je pouvais encore respirer. A peine abandonna t-elle son étreinte que je saisis à mon tour son visage, comment pouvais t-on abandonner ses lèvres quand on y avait goûté?

Déjà sa main se faisait pressante contre mon torse, elle allait m'emporter dans un tourbillon que je ne contrôlais pas mais je n'étais effrayé.

Je ne ressentais plus que l'envie furieuse de la serrer contre moi et de lui faire l'amour. Il est des instincts qui ne se contrôle pas et je n'avais aucune envie de tenter de contrôler celui-là.

**(Alyah)**

Ses mains d'une douceur infinie parcourait chaque centimètre de mon corps. Combien de femmes avait il connu avant moi pour avoir de telles caresses? Mais je m'en importais peu, ce soir, il n'était qu'à moi. J'avais presque oublié à quel point les hommes peuvent être doux.

Seigneur, que l'abandon est bon!


	10. Chapter 10

**(Edward)**

-« J'ai faim. »

Elle se releva et posa un baiser sur mon front, courut d'un pas léger jusqu'à la forêt. Je restais allongé dans l'herbe, mon corps entier frissonnait d'un désir que j'avais à peine assouvi.

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps mais troublé comme je l'étais, je n'aurais pas su dire combien de temps je l'avais serré contre moi.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle reste à mes côtés mais elle semblait souffrir de sa soif. Mais quel homme pouvait se passer de la douceur de sa peau après y avoir goûté ?

La toute première femme que j'avais aimé, la première à qui j'avais fait l'amour. Avais-je au moins été un bon amant ? Au vu de ses soupirs de désirs, je ne pouvais que le penser. Mais elle avait sûrement connu plus d'homme que je ne connaîtrais jamais de femmes.

Le fait qu'elle s'éloigne si vite voulait il dire quelque chose ? J'avais peur soudain :je ne pouvais admettre de la perdre aussi vite.

**(Alyah)**

C'est le genre de nuit qu'on ne veut oublier mais pour moi, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Je me répète encore et toujours qu'il ne faut pas, pour sa propre survie, qu'Edward tombe amoureux de moi. Mais moi ? Si moi, je tombe amoureuse de lui ?

Non !

Il est un amant doux, attentionné et doué mais ça s'arrête là. Je n'ai pas été amoureuse depuis si longtemps, j'ai oublié ce que c'est d'être amoureuse. Alors pourquoi ai-je besoin de m'éloigner de lui pour ne plus le voir ? Même ça, ça ne marche pas, j'ai peur. Tellement peur d'avoir encore sur la conscience la mort d'un autre homme.

Tanya est dans la maison quand j'arrive à ma voiture : elle a sûrement du m'entendre mais c'est mieux pour nous deux qu'elle ne sorte pas. Deux vampires attirés l'un par l'autre qui s'absente une nuit entière, il n'y a rien de mystérieux à ce que nous avons pu faire.

Je m'installe derrière le volant et mes mains tremblent : pas maintenant !

Tout se complique.

J'écrase l'accélérateur : la vitesse me grise et j'oublie un instant les yeux dorés d'Edward, ses cheveux, ses mains sur mon corps…

Peut-on perdre la tête à cause d'un homme ?

**(Alice) **

Une journée de lycée sans Edward et il me manque déjà. Durant les années passées à ses côtés, j'ai appris à le connaître, à comprendre chacun de ses silences, à décrypter ce qu'il dit de lui dans les musiques qu'il joue.

Je me suis toujours considéré comme étant la plus proche de lui et pourtant…

Je voudrais tellement comprendre la raison de son absence. Rosalie a-t-elle raison de dire que tout est de la faute d'Alyah ?

La coïncidence est étrange tout de même : son arrivée qui provoque un tel changement chez mon frère adoré, leurs départs, à quelques heures l'un de l'autre.

Une vision, plus troublé que je n'en ai jamais une des deux absents réunis dans une clairière éclairée par la lune mais d'eux, je n'ai rien d'autre.

Serait ce possible qu'Edward soit amoureux d'Alyah ? Honnêtement, c'est la seule explication à son comportement. Mais pourquoi s'est il senti obligé de fuir ?

Par bien des côtés, Edward reste un mystère pour moi : qu'arrives-je à comprendre de son refus de tomber amoureux ?

Ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas en s'éloignant d'elle qu'il va l'oublier, si vraiment elle a su gagner son cœur.

**(Cabi)**

-« Cabi ! »

J'ai entendu les pas furieux de Nathaniel bien avant qu'il n'ouvre avec fracas la porte de la villa des Cullen.

-«Nathaniel, ce n'est pas une façon de se conduire quand on est invité ! »

-«Ou est Alyah ? »

Sa colère est visible. J'ai tant voulu qu'il oublie Alyah mais il semble que mes tentatives aient échoué et pourtant, elle n'est pas pour lui.

-« Nathaniel, calmes toi ! »

-« Désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir ! »

James arrive derrière lui, d'un calme impénétrable. Ils sont si différents l'un de l'autre que j'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment les humains peuvent être dupés par leur « fraternité ».

-« Mais enfin, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'elle était partie ? »

-« Qu'aurais tu fais, Nathaniel ? »

Il s'assied, à peine calmé :

-« Eh bien, j'aurais essayé de la retenir ! »

James prend place juste derrière moi, la main posée sur le canapé et je lui jette un regard, lui a compris.

-« Nathaniel, elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu la retiennes ! »

-«Mais enfin, ce n'est pas prudent pour elle qu'elle reparte seule chez nous ! »

-« Elle n'est pas retournée en Sicile. »

-« Mais ou est elle ? »

Je détourne la tête, au dehors, le soleil est à peine visible au zénith, je réalise alors qu'il n'est que midi :

-« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici, vous devriez être en cours !!?? »

-« Ne détourne pas la conversation ! Ou est parti Alyah ? »

**(Nathaniel)**

La colère bout tellement en moi que j'arrive à peine à réfléchir mais je sens dans les yeux de mon frère et mon père que quelque chose m'échappe.

Bien sûr que je suis fou amoureux d'elle, cela n'a pas changé malgré les années qui ont passé.

-« Mais enfin, Nathaniel, cesse d'être aveugle ! Elle est partie rejoindre Edward ! »

-« James ! »

J'entends à peine Cabi crier, je ne vois que le corps de James qui vole à travers la pièce et s'écraser contre le mur.

Seigneur, c'est moi qui aie fait ça !

Je me précipite vers James en même que Cabi : il se relève péniblement, sonné.

-« La prochaine fois que tu as peur de rouiller tes pouvoirs, utilises les contre les chiens d'Alyah, pas contre moi ! »

-« James, je suis désolé. »

-« Tout va bien ? »

Je me retourne vers Carlisle, je rougirais si je le pouvais encore. J'ai été bien aveugle de ne pas voir ce que tous avaient deviné.

Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a de plus que moi, c'est déjà bien assez douloureux de savoir qu'elle peut se refuser à moi mais pas à d'autre. Reste à espérer que comme tous les autres, il ne soit qu'un homme de passage.

**(Alyah)**

Je tremble, j'ai peur.

J'ai du me perdre en chemin car je n'arrive à la villa des Cullen qu'au coucher du soleil. Mes mains tremblent sur le volant que je serre tant que je peux. Mais mes forces m'échappent.

Je ne parviens même pas à tourner la clé pour éteindre le moteur de la voiture. Mais le vrombissement a attiré Cabi et Carlisle à l'extérieur, ils m'observent tous deux sans comprendre.

Mon cœur aurait transpercé ma poitrine s'il pouvait encore s'agiter, ma respiration se serait accélérée si j'avais gardé ce réflexe de respirer.

A peine sortie de la voiture, mes jambes me lâchent et je m'écroule, mes mains tremblant de plus en plus violemment.

Tous deux se sont précipités, je perçois à peine la porte qui s'ouvre de nouveau sur mes frères.

-« Alyah ? »

-« Cabi, j'n'ai pas réussi, j'ai peur. »

-« Calmes toi, Alyah, ton corps ne va pas le supporter ! »

**(Carlisle)**

Je n'aurais jamais cru assisté à une scène pareille. Si je ne savais pas qu'Alyah est un vampire, j'aurais cru qu'elle avait une crise d'épilepsie.

Le corps entier secoué de tremblements, elle parvient à peine à parler, s'agrippe à Cabi un court instant et s'effondre.

Je reste là, immobile, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Si j'ai tellement de talent face aux blessures humaines, je suis impuissant face aux douleurs vampiriques.

Alyah n'a pas l'air de souffrir, elle paraît juste évanouie. Mais le regard effrayé de Cabi me fait comprendre que c'est bien plus grave :

-« Il me faut du sang, Carlisle. Des couvertures et un endroit ou l'allonger. »

-« Cabi, que se passe t-il ? »

-«Je t'ai dit qu'Alyah n'était pas un vampire comme les autres. »


	11. Chapter 11

**(Edward)**

Je n'ai pas vu la journée passée, allongée dans cette petite clairière que bien sûr, je ne pourrais oublier.

Et pourtant, je sens au plus profond de moi que quelque chose ne va pas : l'absence prolongée d'Alyah, son départ précipité. Pendant toute la journée, j'ai chassé ses pensées de ma tête pour ne repenser qu'à cette nuit. Mais elles reviennent me hanter.

Pouvait-elle être aussi tendre et passionnée cette nuit et aussi indifférente le matin revenu ?

Je me relevais, époussetais mes vêtements et repartit en direction de la villa ou vivaient Tanya et les siens. Alyah m'y attendait elle ? J'avais l'impression étrange que je serais déçu…

Eléazar vint à ma rencontre alors que la villa n'était pas encore visible à mes yeux.

-« Bonsoir, Edward. »

-« Bonsoir. »

-« Tanya souhaiterait que tu ne rentres pas. »

Son regard paraissait triste, il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre. Tanya, bien sûr. J'avais fait preuve de beaucoup d'indélicatesse à son égard, lui avouer à elle qui m'avait révélé ses sentiments que j'étais amoureux d'une autre.

-« Je suis désolé. »

-« Tu n'as pas à l'être. »

-« Je veux juste savoir ou est Alyah ? »

-« Elle est repartie. »

Sa phrase, pourtant simple, me frappa en plein cœur.

-« Elle est repartie à Forks ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Elle est revenue, a pris sa voiture et est partie. »

Pourquoi ? Qu'avais je fais donc de mal pour qu'elle me quitte si précipitamment ? Sans m'en rendre compte, je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, Eléazar me suivit.

J'ouvris la portière, mon sac de cours était posé sur le siège passager. J'y plongeais la main et après en avoir sorti un stylo et une feuille, j'écrivis une lettre que je tendis à Eléazar :

-« Remets ceci à Tanya, s'il te plaît. »

-« Edward, ou vas-tu ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, je vais rouler. »

-« Edward, sois prudent ! »

-« Qu'ai-je donc à craindre ? J'ai offert mon cœur, il n'y a pas plus dangereux. »

Il me regarda m'éloigner, mon esprit était déjà ailleurs. Mon cœur aussi, bien sûr…

**(Cabi)**

Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Une idée, un coup de tête, qui allait peut être tué celle que je considérais depuis si longtemps comme ma fille.

Ma petite Alyah. Les tremblements avaient cessé mais sa peau se marbrait de bleu et j'entendais le souffle rauque de sa respiration. Mon ange…

**(Olympe)**

La main que je tenais était d'une rigidité effrayante. Ma belle Alyah. J'avais pour elle les mêmes sentiments qu'une sœur aînée pour sa cadette, le même désir de la protéger et le même attachement.

Mais nous sommes impuissants face à ce qui lui arrive, puisque malgré les années qui passent, nous ne comprenons toujours pas ce qui lui arrive pendant ce qu'elle appelle ses crises. La seule chose que nous en savons, c'est qu'elle se déclenche sous le coup d'émotions violentes. Rien de bien rassurant, vu le caractère emporté d'Alyah. Que serait ma vie sans elle ? Mon ange…

**(Nathaniel)**

Je n'ai toujours pas pris l'habitude de la voir dans un tel état malgré les années qui passent. Alyah est plutôt quelqu'un de discret et introverti, sauf quand elle se laisse emporter par ses sentiments.

Mais quel sentiment a pu déclencher cette crise là ? J'ai peur de le deviner.

J'ai beau l'aimer de tout mon cœur, je la haïs aussi parfois de me faire si peur, si mal. Mon ange…

**(Carlisle)**

Nous sommes tous dans le salon, rassemblés autour d'elle : je sais l'attachement de Cabi pour Alyah, il ne parvient à dissimuler l'inquiétude que lui inspire ce que je ne parviens à qualifier.

-« Cabi, est ce que Edward aurait pu faire quelque chose qui a provoqué cela ? »

Je m'en veux de mettre en cause Edward mais je dois envisager la possibilité qu'il soit au moins en partie responsable de ce qui arrive à Alyah. Même si bien sûr, j'espère plus que tout qu'il n'est absolument pour rien.

-« Non, Carlisle, absolument pas. Ceux sont ses propres sentiments qui la rendent si fragile. »

-« Je ne comprends pas. »

-« Tu n'es pas le seul. Tout ce que nous en comprenons c'est qu'Alyah, au vu des nombreux pouvoirs qu'elle possède, est fragilisé. Et les sentiments les plus violents, qui sont des réactions chimiques du corps, provoque ce qu'elle appelle ses crises. »

Une réaction chimique…Bien sûr que je comprends. Et malgré ce qu'en dit Cabi, Edward est sûrement en partie responsable, sans bien sûr le vouloir et sans doute, sans le savoir.

**(Tanya)**

J'entends la voiture d'Edward démarrer en trombe, quelques secondes plus tard, Eléazar entre dans le salon. Je suis assise dans le canapé, je souhaiterais qu'il me laisse seule. Mais il vient jusqu'à moi et me tend un papier :

-« Edward t'as écrit une lettre. »

Je la prends et attend qu'il ait quitté la pièce pour la déplier :

« Chère Tanya, je t'en prie, pardonne moi le mal que j'ai pu te faire. J'aurais voulu que les choses se déroulent autrement. Mais je me sentais totalement perdu face à ce qui m'arrivait et j'avais besoin d'une présence amicale. J'espère que je serais toujours cet ami pour toi et que tu accepteras cette amitié. J'aurais voulu que les choses soient plus simples mais tu sais mieux que personne que l'amour ne se commande pas, ce serait trop simple.

Alyah a bouleversé ma vie, je ne m'y attendais pas, rien ne m'y avait préparé, je ne me savais même pas capable d'éprouver de tels sentiments.

Tout me paraît si compliqué, Alyah reste un mystère pour moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir lui dire ce que je ressens, pas sûr qu'elle accepte ses sentiments.

Pardonnes moi d'avoir été si peu respectueux des sentiments que tu as pu avoir pour moi, je comprends mieux maintenant que je suis amoureux ce que le rejet a de douloureux. »

Je replie la lettre et la serre contre moi : je suis partagée entre le plaisir de le savoir amoureux, l'incompréhension que sa lettre me laisse et la tristesse de ne pas pouvoir être celle à qui il offre son cœur.

Bien sûr, en temps d'années passées sur Terre, d'autre hommes que lui ont su me charmer, me troubler, me rendre amoureuses.

Mais comme tous, Edward est unique.

**(James)**

Alyah est installée dans la chambre d'Edward, sur un canapé blanc. Olympe a posé une épaisse couverture sur elle, elle paraît si fragile.

Je m'assois à côté d'elle, passe une main dans ses cheveux : que lui arrive t-il ?

J'ai vécu longtemps avant de faire leur connaissance, je suis le dernier arrivé de la famille ; mais comment ne pas s'attacher à elle ?

Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas s'attacher ( qu'est ce qui a bien pu l'amener là ?), sa vie serait vide sans Cabi, Olympe. Et j'espère que Nathaniel et moi lui manquerions.

Elle a un tremblement de plus.

Soudain, elle ouvre les yeux.

-« Edward ? »

Je souris, il y'a des mystères qui ne sont plus à résoudre.

-« Alyah, tu nous as fait peur. »

-« Ou j'suis ? »

Elle se relève, comme si elle n'avait rien eu.

-« A Forks. »

-« Non, j'étais à Denali. »

-« Tu es rentrée. »

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Tu as fait une crise. »

Elle repose la tête sur l'oreiller.

-« Appelles Cabi, j'dois lui parler. »


	12. Chapter 12

**(Edward)**

Depuis plus d'un siècle, mon cœur ne battait plus, je ne le sentais plus.

Lors de ma première rencontre avec Alyah, sans bien que je le comprenne ou même que je m'en rende compte, il avait fait un retour au creux de ma poitrine.

Et bien que je ne fus pas conscient de ce retour auquel je ne pouvais m'attendre, je ressentais aujourd'hui son nouveau départ avec une certitude douloureuse.

On m'avait si souvent parlé du pouvoir de l'amour, des femmes; mais qu'aurais je pu y comprendre sans l'avoir vécu?

L'imagination de l'homme ne va pas si loin, même celle d'un homme qui aurait vécu cent ans...

**(Carlisle)**

Je vois Cabi s'agiter, moi aussi, j'ai entendu la voix douce et faible qui vient de la chambre d'Edward, celle d'Alyah.

Quelques instant plus tard, James descendit et pénétra dans le salon, un léger sourire sur les lèvres:

- "Alyah s'est réveillé, elle voudrait te parler. "

Il se leva d'un bond et je le vis filer vers la porte-fenêtre. Dans le jardin, assise au bord du lac, toute de blanc vêtue, Alyah avait l'air d'un ange tel que l'aurait représenté un peintre.

Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Cabi et que je pus voir son visage, la douleur que j'y lus me fit frisonner. On aurait dit que le monde venait de s'écrouler autour d'elle,qu'elle ne pourrait plus être heureuse.

Ils s'éloignèrent, leur conversation serait intime.

J'avais connu Alyah des siècles auparavant, quand elle était encore un des soldats des Volturi.

A cet époque déjà, la douleur qu'elle affichait parfois m'étonnait parfois. Pourtant, elle aurait pu être la plus heureuse de tous: favorite d'Aro, place qu'occupais Jane depuis son départ; il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'hommes pour lui résister et Démétri, tout particulièrement en avait été amoureux fou.

Pourtant, elle ne lui cédait que son corps, son cœur semblait il toujours réservé à ce mystérieux Taos dont elle ne m'avait parlé qu'une seule fois, l'émotion plein la voix.

Cabi lui même semblait en savoir bien peu sur le seul homme qu'Alyah ait semble t-il aimé.

Et pourtant, la force de leur relation me laissait penser qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le disait. Peut-être parce qu'il avait su voir au delà de son apparence, elle lui avait accordé une confiance qu'elle n'avait qu'en lui.

- "Olympe m'en voudrait de dire ça mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils sont comme deux âmes sœurs qui ne se seraient jamais trouvés. "

- "Aro pensait également qu'au moins l'un des deux avait de l'amour pour l'autre, sans bien pouvoir dire lequel des deux. "

Nathaniel vient se joindre à nous pour contempler la silhouette blanche d'Alyah:

- "Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Alyah puisse être amoureuse. Je ne sais pas quel homme, ce fou, lui a brisé le cœur mais j'ai peine à croire que même un homme comme Cabi puisse obtenir son amour. Et non, James, je ne dis pas ça parce qu'elle a brisé le mien de cœur! "

Je me tournais vers lui, surpris: il était difficile de ne pas voir dans ses gestes à quel point il avait envie d'être à elle, à quel point il se retenait de la serrer contre lui pour ne plus la laisser partir.

Mais encore jamais il n'avait formulé à voix haute ce qui n'était un secret pour aucun d'entre nous.

- "Crois moi, Nathaniel, il y a eu bien des hommes avant toi qui se sont heurtés à son incompréhensible insensibilité. Ils étaient bien nombreux à vouloir que son cœur leur appartienne. "

- "Et toi qui l'as connu avant nous, sais tu qui est l'homme assez cruel, fou et aujourd'hui haï qui a pris son cœur pour ne plus le lui rendre? "

- "L'histoire ne m'est pas connu: il s'appelait Taos, ils se sont aimés un siècle durant et il est mort. "

James se releva:

- "Ainsi, c'est un mort qu'elle pleure, pas un homme assez fou pour quitter la douceur de ses bras. "

**(Cabi)**

Je la contemplais sans rien dire, je ne connaissais que trop ce visage torturé que j'avais tant espéré ne plus revoir.

Mais dès notre premier jour à Forks, j'avais senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il suffisait de voir les regards accompagnés de soupirs qu'elle avait à l'intention d'Edward.

Et lui était bien différent des hommes qu'elle autorisait parfois à entrer dans sa vie, qu'elle ne gardait que le temps d'une nuit pour se prouver sa féminité.

Lui avait le même genre de regard que Nathaniel conservait pour elle malgré les années passées.

- "Alyah, parles moi. "

Elle se tourna enfin vers moi, elle tremblait comme pleure les vampires.

- "J'ai fait une erreur,Cabi, je n'ai pas réussi! "

J'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait formuler mais je devais être sûr:

- "Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas réussi? "

- "J'ai couché avec Edward mais ça n'a rien enlever à... Ça n'a rien changé! "

- "Alyah, je te l'ai répété cent fois! Il n'y a que le désir que tu enlèves avec le sexe, pas l'amour! "

- "Ne parles pas de ça! "

- " Alyah, si tu es amoureuse d'Edward... "

- " NON! "

Elle me regarda, le regard douloureux.

- "Alyah, tu as le droit! "

- "NON! Cabi, ce n'est pas une possibilité! "

- "Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ce que tu ressens! "

- "J'ai bien réussi à ôter de moi toute l'attirance que j'avais pour Nathaniel, je peux y arriver avec Edward aussi. "

- "Sauf que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de Nathaniel. "

Son regard aurait été plein de larmes si il avait encore pu l'être:

- "Il ne mérite pas que je sois amoureuse de lui. "

- "Ce n'est pas une malédiction. "

- "Bien sûr que si! "

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrait contre moi:

- "Tu as encore le visage marbré, tu devrais aller te reposer. "

- "Je veux retourner en Italie. "

- "Nous en parlerons quand tu te seras reposé. "

Elle se releva:

- "Promets moi que tu me laisseras partir si je le veux. "

- "Alyah, ce n'est pas moi qui te retiendrait. "

- "Il ne le fera pas non plus. "

- "Ta cécité face à l'amour m'étonne toujours malgré le temps. "

Je crus voir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres puis elle se renfrogna:

- "Mieux vaut être aveugle que de le voir finir comme Taos. "

Ce nom. Elle ne le prononçait presque jamais. Edward serait il parvenu à l'en guérir?

L'espoir me vint soudainement au cœur...


	13. Chapter 13

**(Alice)**

J'étais impressionnée par Alyah. Ses dons extraordinaires, même pour un vampire; sa force de caractère qui la rendait si maîtresse d'elle. Et surtout, j'étais comme envoûté par son aura de mystère. Nous avions tous compris qu'un secret la liait à Cabi mais lequel?  
Ainsi quand je la voyais entrer dans le salon, le visage décomposé par une tristesse que je ne pouvais expliquer, j'eus presque l'envie de la serrer contre moi pour la réconforter.  
Elle fila à l'étage sans dire un mot, le plus vite possible; ainsi Cabi fut il la cible de nos interrogations.  
Carlisle fut le premier à s'avancer:  
-"Cabi, jure moi, s'il te plaît, que Edward ne lui a rien fait?"  
-"Il ne lui a rien fait de mal."  
Nathaniel se détourna: avait il compris tout comme moi l'allusion de Cabi?  
J'avais presque envie de sourire: après toutes ses années passées sans accorder aux femmes qu'ils croisaient plus que des vagues sourires et une amitié sincère, Edward était enfin tombé amoureux. En tout cas, c'était la seule explication que j'avais au fait qu'il... Je m'étonnais presque de ne pas avoir vu ce qui allait se passer mais c'était tellement intime, ce moment devait leur appartenir. James s'approcha de son père:  
-"Elle veut partir?"  
-"Elle voudrait rentrer en Sicile mais je ne veux pas la laisser seule."  
-"Je rentrerais avec elle!"  
Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Nathaniel.  
-"Elle dort pour le moment, quand elle se sera reposé, si elle veut toujours partir, tu pourras la raccompagner."  
La pièce disparut soudain et je vis Edward, le visage crispé, qui revenait à la maison.  
Le visage de Carlisle réapparut devant moi:  
-"Edward va revenir."

**(Edward)**

Je n'aurais su dire ou je m'étais arrêté, ou j'étais. Aux États-Unis, c'était la seule certitude. Peut être la Californie. L'océan en tout cas était superbe, éclairée par la lune. Mais je voulais rentrer à Forks, retrouver Alice, Esmée, revoir ma famille. Peut être que l'un d'eux saurait ou était Alyah. J'avais besoin de la voir, de lui parler, de comprendre.

L'amour était il toujours si compliqué, si douloureux ou bien était ce parce que j'avais attendu si longtemps avant de tomber amoureux que mon cœur le ressentait comme une souffrance?

En revenant à ma voiture, je continuais de n'avoir que son visage en tête malgré les efforts que je tentais vainement de faire.

Mais mon désir était trop fort,mon envie de la voir trop présente pour qu'autre chose que son visage puisse occuper mes pensées.

Pourtant d'ordinaire, nos capacités de vampire nous permettaient milles pensées.

Etait-ce donc l'amour? Cette douce obsession qui bientôt me rendrait fou?

Je vis à peine la route passer, j'arrivais à Forks au lever du jour, sans me rendre compte du temps que j'avais passé à rouler.

Alice était déjà là, occupée à laver une voiture qui n'en avait pas besoin.

Elle me sauta dans les bras, tout à son exubérance naturelle.

- « Ne fais plus jamais ça! »me gronda t-elle.

Mais sa tête disait bien autre chose: _Qu'as tu fait? Que lui as tu fait?_

- « A qui? »

Elle baissa la tête et son expression changea:

- « A Alyah. »

Je ne compris qu'en voyant dans sa tête, le visage aimé et chéri détruit par une tristesse que je ne comprenais pas.

L'image me réveilla brusquement de ma torpeur:

- « Alice, comment aurais je pu lui faire du mal? Je ne comprends rien de ce qui m'arrive et la seule explication que j'y vois, c'est que je suis amoureux d'elle! Elle possède un cœur que je croyais mort. »

- « Tu es amoureux? »

Elle était étonné mais en même temps, elle explosait de joie, se posait des questions et paraissait même un peu inquiète.

- « Dis le lui! Que tu l'aimes! »

- «Je ne sais pas ou elle est. »

- «Oh,c'est pour ça que tu as l'air si inquiet. Elle est revenue ici, elle se repose dans ta chambre. »

J'entendis à peine la fin de ses mots,j'avais vu dans sa tête ma chambre se dessiner bien avant qu'elle ne le dise.

Je franchis le salon en quelques bonds, deux autres me suffirent pour monter les marches et deux encore pour arriver dans ma chambre.

Faut il que la mémoire, même celle d'un vampire, soit si joueuse?

Ses traits paraissaient plus fins, plus doux, plus harmonieux que dans mes souvenirs. Elle s'était changé, portant une robe bleue que je lui avais jamais vu. Comme tous ses vêtements, simple mais mettant toujours plus en valeur un corps que je ne saurais oublier.

Elle dormait: le phénomène était inconnu pour tout autre vampire et elle serait passé pour morte aux yeux de tous si sa poitrine ne se soulevait à un rythme lent et ordonné. L'infime once de colère que j'avais ressenti en ne la voyant pas revenir et surtout en apprenant son départ s'envola aussitôt. Quel homme aurait pu reprocher la moindre faute à cette beauté si pure?

Le mot pure, dans sa définition, la plus exacte ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Elle avait vécu des siècles avant moi et il suffisait que je me trouve à proximité de Nathaniel pour avoir, presque à chaque fois, des visions de leur relation passée. Mais à mes yeux d'amoureux transi, elle paraissait digne de l'amour que je lui portais et aussi pure qu'aurais pu l'être une femme qu'on aime pour la première fois.

Soudain je me rendis compte de ce que je percevais à présent qu'elle était endormie: ses pensées.

Une seconde je songeais à quitter la pièce puisque jusqu'alors, jamais elle ne m'y avait laissé accès. J'aurais voulu respecter sa volonté mais la curiosité restait une mauvaise habitude humaine que je n'avais pas su perdre.

Je m'y concentrais donc et vis une étrange salle aux murs de briques: Alyah était assise sur un canapé, les genoux ramenés contre elle; en face d'elle, un homme marchait de long en large, le visage ravagé par la même douleur qu'elle semblait ressentir. Une cheminée éclairait la pièce d'une lumière tamisée qui rendait la scène encore plus triste et froide qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- «Il est mort... tu es sûre? »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, semblant incapable de formuler un mot, une phrase. Il continua à marcher en silence puis finit par s'arrêter, une colère noire remplaçant alors la douleur:

- «Maudit soit le jour ou je t'ai transformé!! Il a fallu que tu sois cause de mon plus grand malheur, toi que je considérais comme ma fille! Comment as tu pu...??!! TAOS! »

Il s'effondra sur le sol, Alyah n'avait pas bougé, le monde semblait s'être écroulé autour d'elle.

Je ne vis rien d'autre; il semblait que même dans son sommeil, Alyah parvenait à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Je me sentis honteux d'avoir pénétré dans son intimité car de toute évidence, cette scène appartenait à son passé.

Elle s'agita quelques instants dans son sommeil et je songeais alors au moment ou elle se réveillerait: que pourrais-je alors lui dire?

Me retrouver ainsi face à elle alors qu'elle avait choisi de partir me mettait mal à l'aise. Que pourrais-je lui dire qu'elle serait prête à entendre?

Je me relevais dans l'idée de quitter la chambre: je respecterais sa décision. Si elle était prête à me parler, je l'attendrais; sinon, je repartirais à Denali jusqu'à leur départ. Peu importait la douleur d'être loin de ceux que je considérais comme ma famille, la douleur de la perdre serait bien plus forte.

**(Alyah)**

La lumière m'obligea à cligner des yeux quelques instants avant de pouvoir enfin bien les ouvrir. Mais je n'aurais pu dormir une seconde de plus: ce cauchemar que je n'avais pas fait depuis des siècles, je tremblais encore d'avoir revu la scène.

Je sentis soudain que l'on m'observait et me redressait sur un coude pour m'asseoir sur le lit.

Edward.

Je sentis tout mon corps réagir en le voyant: il était beau, désirable et son regard me faisait presque croire que j'étais un trésor.

- « Bonjour. »

Il n'avait pas bougé, ses lèvres avaient à peine bougé mais j'avais pourtant frissonné au son de sa voix.

- « Edward, je suis désolé d'être parti... »

Il leva la main, fit un pas vers moi.

- « Tu n'as pas à me donner d'explication. »

Mais je lui devais. Si je parvenais à lui dire...

- « Edward, quand tu m'as fait l'amour cette nuit-là... »

Son visage se figea, je n'arrivais pas à décrypter ce qu'il pensait. J'avais presque envie de le laisser voir mes pensées mais jusqu'où pousserait il l'exploration si je le laissais accéder à ma tête.

- « Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai peur. J'ai tellement vécu, j'ai connu d'autres hommes avant toi et je sais comment un homme et une femme peuvent se détruire mais... »

Allais-je réussir à le dire? Probablement.

Mais est ce que j'étais prête à prendre le risque, cela était moins sûr.

Il ne méritait pas de mourir mais je lui devais bien la réalité.

- « Je t'aime. »

Je sentis tout mon corps se relâcher et je vis une émotion passer sur son visage mais Edward ne réagit pas.

**(Edward)**

C'était donc possible.

Cette femme sublime, superbe, troublante, mystérieuse, attirante, attractive, douce...J'étais donc digne d'être aimé d'elle.

Je mis plusieurs secondes à réagir, ce qui me sembla à moi-même une éternité.

Je m'approchais d'elle et vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- «Je n'ai pas connu d'autres femmes avant toi, j'ai peur de ne pas savoir ce qu'est vraiment l'amour. Et pourtant, mon corps entier me dit que je t'aime et que rien ne pourra changer cela.

Je me penchais vers elle mais ce fut elle qui vint écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes: ce baiser valait bien un éternité.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Nathaniel)**

Avec le temps, j'avais fini par oublier la douceur du rire d'Alyah. Et voilà que depuis trois mois, c'était ce chant délicat, presque celui d'un enfant, que nous entendions tous les jours résonner dans la villa des Cullen.

Elle était heureuse, d'un bonheur que ne connaissent que ceux qui s'aiment. On ne voyait plus jamais s'afficher sur son visage d'ange cette mélancolie que je lui connaissais et que je lui associais.

Edward l'avait transformé. Et j'avais beau en être terriblement jaloux, de n'avoir jamais pu être celui qui la rendait aussi heureuse, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire de la voir ainsi.

**(James)**

Je ne l'aurais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Alyah, enjouée comme une enfant, amoureuse comme Narcisse de son reflet, couvrant son Edward de baisers, ne lui lâchant la main que pour mieux la retrouver. Tous les romans du monde n'auraient pu décrire l'amour que les unissait. De ses folles passions qui font rêver toutes les jeunes filles, de celles avec lesquelles les plus grands romanciers nous font rêver.

**(Alice)**

Je ne pourrais plus jamais l'appeler «Mon Edward » mais c'est la plus belle nouvelle qui soit. Ils étaient si beaux à voir ensemble. Si faits l'un pour l'autre qu'ils nous auraient presque rendus jaloux si nous n'étions pas si heureux pour eux. Je n'attendais que leur mariage pour pouvoir participer à leur bonheur.

**(Edward)**

Qu'on ne me dise plus jamais que le bonheur n'existe pas, que c'est ce après quoi les mortels courent pour donner un sens à leur vie. Moi je l'ai trouvé, sans vraiment le chercher. Elle est arrivée dans ma vie presque par inadvertance, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment ce qui m'arrivait. Et voilà, j'aime. La plus belle des femmes. Chaque matin, le soleil vient s'écraser sur sa peau que j'ai le droit de couvrir de baisers. Je me douche et je reviens, elle est toujours là. Le plus souvent, elle m'attend, assise sur le lit. Ne portant rien d'autre sur son corps nu qu'une de mes chemises. Il suffit qu'elle soit là, le corps appuyé contre le mien, pour que je sois heureux. Et soyons honnêtes, il n'y a rien de plus beau que de faire l'amour avec elle.

Nous nous retrouvons toujours à la cafétéria ou nous rions de tout et de rien, de notre bonheur tout simplement. Le genre de tableau à faire vomir ceux qui se prétendent insensibles à l'amour.

Elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule, je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Ses lèvres qui doucement viennent jusqu'à mon oreille pour y déposer un baiser et ce qui n'est plus vraiment une confidence :

-« Je t'aime. »

Je viens écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Une caresse ne serait pas plus douce que ses baisers.

-« Vous pourriez vous tenir. »

James nous regarde en souriant. Je relève la tête et voit les lycéens qui nous entourent nous regarder avec plus d'intensité que d'habitude.

-« Ils sont jaloux, fit Alyah en riant. »

Alice lui sourit à son tour :

-« Restes à savoir de qui ? »

Mais elle se fichait de le savoir et vint se blottir contre moi.

James attrapa un bout de pain qu'il s'occupa à émietter méthodiquement :

-« Je parierais plus sur Alyah, il y'a plus de filles dans cette école. »

Alyah se redressa et pointa un doigt sur lui :

-« Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour aller les consoler ! »

-« Quel homme serais-je pour laisser tant de filles désespérées ? »

-« Je pense qu'elle préfère leur désespoir à la mort. »

James fit mine d'être offensé :

-« Mais je suis un amant attentionné. »

-« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, certaines de tes maîtresses étaient vivantes le lendemain pour me le raconter. Mais ne fais pas de bêtises ! »

-« De toute façon, elles sont trop jeunes pour moi, je préfère les femmes plus mûres ! Et puis, je suis végétarien depuis toujours, pourquoi changer maintenant ? »

-« Menteur ! Tu as fait plus d'un écart à ton régime ! »

-« Il y'a des besoins qu'un homme doit combler et qui ne sont pas la faim ou la soif… Mais je crois que toi et Edward voyez très bien de quoi je veux parler… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et plongea dans mon torse. Rien n'était plus agréable que son contact, la façon qu'elle avait de se serrer contre moi. Je frissonnais chaque fois qu'en l'embrassant, je sentais sa main se poser sur ma joue ou ma nuque. Ses doigts légers, effleuraient ma peau avec une douceur infinie. James souriait, ravi de mettre sa sœur mal à l'aise.

**(Alyah)**

J'aurais ri si l'on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je serais de nouveau amoureuse. Je me préservais de cela par peur de ce qu'il adviendrait de mon amant … Mais je n'arrivais plus à avoir des pensées noires au côté d'Edward, je n'arrivais pas à penser à ce qui pourrait nous arriver.

Il me rendait plus heureuse qu'aucun homme avant lui, Taos excepté. Et pourtant, depuis la mort de mon époux, j'avais connu bien d'autres hommes, beaucoup trop sûrement. Chacun soigne ses blessures comme il peut.

Tachant de ne jamais les laisser avoir mon cœur, je les utilisais pour me prouver ma féminité, mon pouvoir sur eux mais surtout pour me prouver que j'étais toujours vivante, toujours capable de ressentir des sentiments.

Avec Edward, tout était différent. Il n'avait pas besoin de m'embrasser pour que je sente mon corps tout entier réagir à sa présence, son odeur, sa voix, son rire, son regard…Mais j'adorais le contact de sa peau, son habitude d'arriver derrière moi quand je travaillais, d'embrasser mon cou. J'adorais passer ma nuit à ses côtés et ne pas le lâcher de la journée.

J'avais besoin de lui comme j'avais eu besoin de Taos il y'a des siècles : comme une addiction. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher la comparaison entre les deux et pourtant, ils étaient bien différents.

Avant même sa transformation en vampire, Taos était de ses hommes qui attirait les femmes par sa beauté mais surtout sa prestance, sa confiance en lui.

Mais quand Aro m'avait ramené de l'Égypte ou je vivais alors jusqu'à Volterra, les choses avaient changé pour lui. Encore effrayée de ce qui m'arrivait, n'accordant des paroles qu'à mon créateur, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche, le repoussant avec violence lorsqu'il essayait. Il m'avait apprivoisé en douceur, et sans bien m'en rendre compte, j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui. Il lui avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de patience, d'attention et d'amour. Je l'aurais rencontré dans des circonstances différentes, je lui aurais succombé comme toutes les autres femmes, je ne me prétendais pas plus forte qu'une autre pour lui résister. Mais il avait vu en moi ce qu'aucun homme après lui n'avait pu voir : ma fragilité, ma transition d'une vie humaine de misère à cette vie qu'il m'avait offert où j'étais presque une reine.

**(Edward)**

Alyah aimait plus que tout chasser la nuit, même si rien ne nous y obligeait était donné que le coin était désert. Mais elle était si belle sous les reflets de la lune et je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. James nous accompagnait souvent, il le fit une fois de plus ce soir-là.

J'étais seul avec lui, devenu avec le temps presque comme un frère pour moi, elle s'était éloignée de quelques centaines de mètres. Après avoir fini de manger, il se releva et se tourna vers moi :

-« Alice attend votre mariage avec beaucoup d'impatience. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.»

Sa franchise me surprit car je n'avais rien vu venir dans son esprit. Je me relevais à mon tour et le regardait :

-« Déjà ? »

-« Tu n'y as pas pensé ? Il semble pourtant évident que vous vous aimez. »

-« Je l'aime, c'est évident. Et je veux qu'elle soit ma femme, à mes côtés pour toujours mais… Je n'avais pas pensé que cela viendrait si tôt. »

-« L'engagement te fait peur ? » me dit-il avec un sourire.

-« Pas du tout, surtout pas avec elle. Je n'y avais juste pas encore pensé. »

-« En même temps, rien ne l'oblige… »

-« Si…J'aimerais qu'elle porte mon nom, qu'elle fasse officiellement partie de la famille. »

-« De quoi vous parlez ? »

Alyah était encore à plusieurs mètres de nous mais elle arrivait en courant et fut en une ou deux secondes à nos côtés.

-« De votre mariage.»

Elle nous regarda les yeux soudain écarquillés par la peur, son regard passant de James à moi avant qu'elle ne lâche avec une voix sèche et sans appel un « Non ! » sonore.

Puis elle s'enfuit dans la forêt, en direction de la maison. Après une seconde d'hésitation ou je regardais son frère, aussi surpris que moi, nous la suivîmes.

J'avais l'impression de courir vite mais quand nous arrivâmes, elle était déjà assise sur le canapé, la tête enfouie dans les bras de Cabi.

Il leva la tête vers moi lorsque je m'assied en face d'eux, sans oser la toucher. Tous étaient rassemblés dans le salon et observait cette scène de l'enfant meurtrie dans les bras de son père. Mais je ne comprenais pas mon erreur, j'avais toujours cru que le mariage était ce que toute femme attendait. Ce qu'une femme comme Alyah était en droit d'attendre. Après plusieurs minutes, elle releva enfin la tête mais son sourire avait disparu et elle semblait encore plus triste que pendant les premiers jours de son séjour à Forks. En croisant mon regard, je la sentis tout entière se détendre mais avec toujours un poids de tristesse sur les épaules :

-« Edward… »

Puis elle tourna la tête vers Carlisle et Esmé qui s'approchait, vers mes frères et sœurs :

-« Je dois vous parler de Taos. »


	15. Chapter 15

_**(Taos)**_

_«Journal de bord._

_Volterra._

_Mon père est parti depuis plusieurs jours déjà sans nous dire ou ni pourquoi, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Même Sulpicia ignore ce qu'il fait. Aucun de nous n'est vraiment inquiet mais je m'ennuie ferme à Volterra ou les plus belles de nos soldats me semblent insipides. Au fond de moi, je sais ce que je veux : retourner en Égypte pour retrouver l'esclave que j'ai vu lors de notre dernier voyage là-bas. Mon père m'a empêché de la tuer car elle était trop exposée mais je ne parviens pas à oublier ses yeux d'un bleu si profond, si intense et surtout la façon dont ses pulsations résonnaient dans ma tête. Presque comme un chant. Le vieux fou parle de tua cantante, lui qui parle si mal italien. Une légende vampirique. Je ne suis pas homme à croire ce que je ne vois pas.»_

_« Volterra. _

_Elle s'appelle Alyah. C'était elle que mon père était parti chercher durant son mystérieux voyage pour me l'offrir comme femme. Le bleu de ses yeux a disparu pour faire place à un rouge flamboyant qui témoigne de sa toute récente arrivée dans notre monde mais elle n'en reste pas moins désirable. Une pure et parfaite beauté égyptienne. Ses longs cheveux bruns que le lourd soleil égyptien a éclairci descendent le long de son dos, sa peau devenue pâle garde les reflets de la peau mate qu'elle avait avant, ses lèvres pulpeuses ne s'ouvrent que pour parler à mon père dans cette langue que je ne connais que mal. Elle garde encore certains réflexes de sa vie d'esclave, baisse la tête quand elle croise un homme mais son regard est fier et dur malgré la peur qu'elle a de sa nouvelle condition. Galaad a tenté de l'approcher mais elle l'a envoyé s'écraser contre le mur. Elle est comme un petit animal sauvage que mon père seul es parvenu à approcher. Peu importe le temps que cela me prendra pour l'apprivoiser, pour la séduire, jamais encore, dans ma vie d'humain ou dans celle de vampire je n'avais ressenti une telle attraction pour une femme. »_

_[…]_

_« Volterra._

_Je l'avoue, il m'est arrivé de douter de ma capacité à pouvoir un jour séduire Alyah. J'ai mis bien longtemps avant qu'elle ne me parle, encore plus avant que nous ne soyons amis et elle a refusé pendant de longs mois mes avances. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui s'est approché de moi alors que nous revenions de la chasse, elle qui a posé une main sur mon torse et elle qui m'a embrassé._

_Le vieux fou avait raison. Tua Cantante. Elle est mon amour, celle que je cherchais en chaque femme. Je suis amoureux, je deviens romantique, monogame. A dire vrai, il y'a bien longtemps que je ne touche plus les autres femmes, que je ne les regarde même plus. Il n'y'a qu'elle qui occupe mes pensées. C'est une femme possessive. »_

**(Edward)**

Elle prit plusieurs respirations avant de commencer à parler, j'étais inquiet qu'elle baisse de nouveau les yeux, qu'elle ne veuille pas rencontrer mon regard :

-« J'ai été mariée. Il y'a des siècles. Il s'appelait Taos. »

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine et j'entendis la surprise de tous les membres de ma famille et de la sienne à l'exception de Cabi.

-« C'était le lieutenant des Volturi et… le fils d'Aro… »

Carlisle eut un hoquet de surprise :

-« Aro a un fils ? »

Elle releva enfin la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux auraient débordés de larmes si elle était humaine. Je saisis sa main et posais un baiser dessus. Elle resta les yeux plongés dans les miens et recommença à parler :

-« Avait… Nous étions mariés depuis 2 siècles lorsqu'ont commencés les rébellions roumaines. Les quelques survivants du massacre s'organisaient, cherchaient et trouvaient des opposants au système des Volturi. Et ils s'attaquaient aux soldats des Volturi afin de décimer leur armée. C'était une époque horrible ou nous risquions notre vie à tout instant mais nous étions amoureux et cela seul nous importait. Un soir, nous étions sortis chasser et par jeu, je m'étais éloigné de Taos. Sauf que je suis tombé dans une embuscade. Ils étaient cinq contre moi, des vampires expérimentés. Ce soir là, j'ai failli mourir. Mais Taos est arrivé juste à temps et les as tués. Tous. Il était rapide et c'était le meilleur soldat des Volturi. Mais au moment où il achevait le cinquième, un autre est sorti des bois et … il a tué Taos. Lorsque les soldats venus à notre recherche m'ont trouvé, je ne pouvais plus parler, plus bouger. Alors quand j'ai du dire à Aro que son fils unique était mort par ma faute… Il est entré dans une colère noire, il m'a dit que j'étais maudite et que le prochain homme que j'aimerais, il le tuerait de ses propres mains. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Cabi puis me regarda de nouveau :

-« C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas t'épouser. Si Aro découvre que je t'aime, il viendra ici et il te tuera. »

Carlisle se leva d'un bond :

-« Il est fou ! »

-« Non, il aimait Taos plus que tout. C'était encore un enfant quand Aro a été transformé et il l'a pris avec lui, a attendu qu'il soit devenu adulte et l'a transformé à son tour. La première femme d'Aro est morte en mettant Taos au monde. Il le chérissait autant qu'il avait aimé et chéri sa première femme. Il sait que c'est de ma faute si son fils est mort. »

Alice vint s'asseoir à côté de moi :

-« Pourquoi est tu resté avec eux après ça ? »

-« Aro est mon créateur, je suis liée à lui, pour toujours. Et puis je n'avais jamais connu le monde vampirique en dehors des Volturi, j'étais effrayée. Je ne savais pas encore à cette époque, qu'il existait un monde en dehors de la famille Volturi, bien différent. Et pour dire vrai, je voulais rester dans les lieux ou j'avais aimé pour la première fois. »

En disant ça, elle serra un peu plus fort ma main dans la sienne. Je fus à peine conscient de la proposition de Carlisle de nous laisser seuls.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous quittés la pièce, Alyah s'agenouilla devant moi :

-« Edward, aujourd'hui, c'est toi que j'aime ! Je ne savais même pas encore que j'en étais capable. Je refuse de te perdre. »

-« Je n'ai pas peur d'Aro et je refuse que tu en ai peur. Si tu ne veux pas m'épouser, je l'accepte. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit par peur d'Aro ou des Volturi. »

-« Tu ne te rends pas compte, les Volturi sont les plus puissants de tous les vampires. Il y'a une raison à leur domination sur notre monde ! »

-« Nous aussi, nous sommes puissants ! »

-« Je refuses de prendre le risque d'un conflit ! Edward, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi ! »

Elle vint presser ses lèvres contre les miennes et je manquais de tomber à la renverse.

Mon amour, que puis-je te refuser ?

**(Alyah)**

Je fus incapable de dormir cette nuit-là pourtant, j'étais écrasée par le poids de mon passé que je sentais peser sur mes épaules. Je me pelotonnais encore davantage dans les bras d'Edward mais rien n'y fit. Il devait savoir que je ne dormais pas même si je lui tournais le dos mais nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot de la nuit. J'avais peur de le perdre, que ce soit à cause de mon passé ou parce qu'Aro finirait un jour par assouvir sa vengeance.

Cela avait été douloureux de remuer ce passé enfoui depuis si longtemps, de me remémorer chaque détail du visage de Taos et la colère d'Aro.

Je m'étais longtemps demandé pourquoi il ne m'avait pas tué le jour ou je lui avais annoncé la mort de son fils. Quand ils m'avaient retrouvés, les soldats avaient pensés qu'il avait repris ses anciennes habitudes et recommencé à voir d'autres femmes. Mais la vérité était bien plus cruelle…

Pendant des années, je n'avais plus été capable de regarder Aro en face, de regarder d'autres hommes. Je passais des journées entières, seule en tête à tête avec les nombreux portraits qui avait été fait de mon époux.

Je me blottissais dans ses vêtements dans l'espoir de le faire revivre, au moins en pensées.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, des siècles plus tard, j'aimais de nouveau. Un homme bien différent de Taos.

La toute première fois que j'avais vu Taos, alors que j'étais encore une mortelle, je n'avais éprouvé aucune attirance pour lui, aucune envie d'être avec lui. J'avais ressenti immédiatement sa dangerosité.

Mais Edward…En un seul regard, j'avais compris, j'avais de nouveau ressenti mon cœur faire un boum dans ma poitrine.

D'anciennes légendes disent que le but de chaque vie est retrouver notre moitié, cette personne sans qui notre vie n'est pas complète. Qui était Taos alors, puisqu'aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est Edward mon âme sœur ?

Je me retournais brusquement vers lui et vint planter un baiser sur ses lèvres :

-« Ne me quittes pas ! »

-« Je ne suis pas fou ! Je t'aime, je veux que tu sois la seule femme que j'aime dans toute ma vie. Nous avons une éternité pour nous aimer et j'ai même peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant. »

-« Je suis désolée, j'aurais du te parler avant de Taos. »

-« Ne t'excuses pas de ton passé, il a fait de toi la femme que tu es aujourd'hui et que j'aime. »

-« Tout est si simple avec toi. Je t'aime, je ne veux jamais te perdre ! »

-« La mort seule pourra nous séparer ! »

-« Ne dis pas ça ! »

-« Je t'ais dit de ne pas avoir peur ! »

-« Et moi je te dis de ne pas provoquer le destin ! Le monde est jaloux des gens qui sont trop heureux ! »

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa :

-« Je t'aime, aujourd'hui, en cet instant, c'est la seule chose qui compte, qui a de l'importance et la seule chose dont tu devrais te préoccuper ! »


End file.
